InuYasha: Tale of Two Worlds
by RikuAnimeloverButler
Summary: AU. If you had a choice between damnation or salvation, which would you choose?
1. De Novo

InuYasha: Tale of Two Worlds  
Chapter I: De Novo  


**Author's Note: **Hey! Welcome to my new story!_ This story is being set in the __**"Tales of Symphonia"**__ Universe. Don't know what that is? It was a RPG (Role-playing Game) released for the Nintendo Game Cube, almost 10 years ago. If you have played this game, and until the ending, **please don't** spoil things for the story, for others. As I'm changing some things around, because what would be fun if people knew what I was doing?_

**_Special Note: _**_Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Elves are what would be Demons and Half-demons as in the InuYasha world. InuYasha **isn't** a half-demon but a **full human** in this. Changes to a few characters back-stories have been switched around to better fit this story. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Namco and I do not claim them to be of my creation.  
_

**_Real Summary: _**_Two worlds exist. For one world to flourish, the other will perish. On the perishing world, the Chosen: Kagome Higurashi is sent on a quest to restore the world's Mana by awakening the Summon Spirits and becoming an Angel. Traveling with her friends they meet more ally's and even more enemies, while learning the truth behind the World Regeneration._

Disclaimer~ "_I don't own __**InuYasha**__ or its characters; they belong to __**Rumiko Takahashi!**__ I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!_

* * *

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of all Mana.

A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens.

The goddess left the angels with the edict: _'You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed.'_

The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens.

And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

* * *

He was being carried. But not roughly, just so he was on the person's shoulders. Looking down, he saw auburn hair, much like his own. He tugged on it slightly, to let the owner of it know he was alive. "What is it InuYasha?" the person asked in a deep, smooth calming voice. InuYasha noticed the person knew his name, and a part of him felt that he knew this man's name also.

"Um…nothing Daddy, I jus' wanted to hear ya woice."

Suddenly, the man stopped. "_Inutaisho_..." InuYasha heard a woman say. He looked up and noticed a lady. She was quite beautiful. Her onyx hair fell in soft, light curls down her back. Her eyes a dark chocolate brown, they held such love for both her family and everything around her. And she wore a simple pink dress styled after a Kimono. The man named Inutaisho nodded and handed InuYasha, /although a much younger version/ over to the woman.

"What do you want, _Ryūkotsusei_?" Inutaisho asked in a voice that almost sounded like a growl.

The person standing in front of him smirked. "Hand over the _Tenshi Project_, and we won't kill you, or your son," Ryūkotsusei chided, knowing Inutaisho didn't have a way out of this. InuYasha gasped as he said this. This man, Inutaisho, was his father?! No, he thought. His father was at home, right?! Totosai was his father…InuYasha began to develop a headache. He was doing way too much thinking.

"I'll never give you Izayoi! You'll have to get through me first!" Inutaisho practically yanked his _sō'unga _out of its sheathe. The sword seemed to be pulsating with life, like it was happy that it had a reason to finally be used on something other than monsters.

"Fine..." Ryūkotsusei turned his head toward his men, and they nodded, charging almost instantly on the family. Suddenly, all InuYasha could see were a mixture of falling bodies and a call of his father using something called _Demon Fang_. A hand was placed over his eyes; he suspected it to be the woman, Izayoi. And he started doing what he hadn't done since he was knee high: He began to cry and whimper.

"Shh...It's gonna be okay," Izayoi whispered to him. "It'll be alright InuYasha, Daddy will protect you." Suddenly, InuYasha felt himself falling. He hit the ground, hard. Looking around, he noticed that the man named Ryūkotsusei had his mom by the arm. As InuYasha watched what happened, he screamed. The man had removed his mother's _exsphere_, and she began to transform, from her human self into a viscous monster who could feel nothing anymore. She screamed with him, but it wasn't just shock. Fear, agony, pain, and an emotionless void were attacking her not just physically, but mentally as well.

"Izayoi! No! Damn you!" Inutaisho shouted. He quickly dispatched the leftover _Waru_ and charged at Ryūkotsusei. But Izayoi blocked his path.

"Izayoi..." Inutaisho muttered.

"Inutaisho...please...kill me...for I fear I may hurt you...or InuYasha..." And then, she lost control. InuYasha's vision had blurred. He saw her coming towards him, arm raised and ready to attack, when something green and white got in the way and was hit in the process.

"Noishe!" Inutaisho shouted at the green protozoan. The animal whimpered slightly in pain. Inutaisho turned back to the monster that was now Izayoi. "I could never kill you..." Inutaisho shoulders slumped. He had failed. But when he heard InuYasha's scream, his head snapped up, and he went into 'over-protective-father' mode. He charged at Izayoi and ran her through with his sō'unga.

She screamed, and then tumbled off the cliff; InuYasha began to fall down with her but, in a nick of time, Noishe jumped down the cliff to catch InuYasha, before he would hit the ground – most likely resulting in his death, Izayoi's exsphere down with them. "INUYASHA! IZAYOI!"

* * *

"InuYasha Takahashi, wake up!"

"Ahhhh!" InuYasha muttered in his sleep.

"Inuyasha." His teacher, having grown tired of his constant sleeping in her class, threw a chalk board eraser at InuYasha's forehead, allowing him to wake up completely.

"Ouch! Mum…"

"How do you manage to sleep standing? And are you alright?" His teacher had tried everything to keep him awake in class. Currently her _favorite_ student was standing in the back of the classroom holding two buckets full of water, one in each hand.

"…Oh, Professor Kaede, eh…is class over? And what are you talking about?"

Kaede heaved a heavy hearted sigh before making her way back to the front of the small classroom. "Never mind. Forget it. You seem to be perfectly fine now. Let's have someone else answer the question, Koga, how about you?"

A bit shocked but not surprised, Koga raised from his seat. "Yes, Kaede. Naraku, the hero, brought about the end of the ancient war in the holy ground of Kharlan."

"Correct. Afterword's Naraku, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Kanna. To seal away the Waru, who caused the war."

InuYasha raised his hand but didn't wait to be called on. "But the Waru came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!"

"InuYasha, we covered that in class last time, remember? When the seal weakens the Waru reappear, just as they have now."

InuYasha made a sad excuse for a smile. "…Oh…I knew that…I just forgot is all…"

Kaede started to erase a section before speaking once more, "Today is the day of Prophecy. It's a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Kanna herself. Now Chosen one…Kagome."

Kagome stood. "Yes, ma'am," Kaede looked the raven in the eyes, "I want you to tell the class about the journey of regeneration."

"It's a journey to seal the Waru. Upon passing the trails of the Goddess Kanna, the summon spirits that protect the world awaken, and Mana is restored."

"Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the recent food shortages and droughts. It's said this occurs because the Waru consume vast amounts of Mana in their human ranches."

"InuYasha." Kagome who hasn't yet sat down looks back at him. InuYasha, hearing his name being called, catches the eyes of Kagome, who gives him a smile before once again sitting down.

Kaede, having finished cleaning off the blackboard, returned to her students. "The Chosen's journey has two purposes – to revive Mana, as well to defect the Waru. Now for the next question – "A huge blast of white light engulfed the classroom, temporally blinding all who saw it."

InuYasha, having dropped the buckets of water he had been holding, raced to a window. "Woo. What was that?"

Kagome did not bother leaving her seat because Kaede hadn't told anyone to move. So she simply gazed out the window, already having an idea of what the white light was. "That's–"

Kaede moved from her spot behind her desk to the center of the classroom. She sent a glare to InuYasha, sending him message that he should return to his seat. "Settle down everyone. It seems that the time for the Oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own until I return. Understood?"

Kaede started running out of the classroom when Kagome jumped out of her seat. "Professor! I'll go with you."

Kaede stopped her movements and gazed back into the classroom at her student. "No, Kagome. If it is the Oracle the priests will come here for you. Please wait here with everyone else." And with that, Kaede left the school building.

"Yes, ma'am." And Kagome reclaimed her seat to begin studying.

* * *

InuYasha left his seat and walked over to the back of the class, where he was once standing to see two of his fellow classmates chatting. "Oh, hey, InuYasha,"

"What are ya girls talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. But are you planning on leaving the class early again? When Professor Kaede comes back, she's going to be mad."

"I was worried about the professor, that such a bad thing?" The two girls exchanged looks. "No, I guess not. But let's leave everything to the professor and wait here."

"But, what if the professor gets hurt?"

"InuYasha, why do you keep sticking your nose into everything? You sure are a glutton for punishment." The girl then proceeded to make a _'tisk, tisk'_ noise before adding, "Then again, you go through the western forest every day to come to the village for class, even though you hate to study. I guess a lot of the things you do don't make very much sense."

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha asked, face showing a bit of anger at her words.

"Oh, nothing. Forget what I said, and I think the boy by the window is calling for you. "And both girls went back to their own little conversation.

"Yo. Where you the one calling me?" InuYasha had walked over to the window.

"Ugh? Oh, yeah. InuYasha, you think it too, don't ya?" The silver haired boy rubbed his head for a second making sure he hadn't missed something the boy had said – but when nothing came to mind he asked, "Think what?"

The smaller chocolate haired boy turned to face InuYasha before adding, "Oh, right, sorry I almost forgot. Don't you think that that bright light was the oracle, too? Or at least had something to do with it?"

InuYasha started scratching the back of his neck, he did this whenever he was nerves or worried he had upset someone."Yeah, I think it maybe has something to do with the Oracle, too. But maybe it's nothing. If it had been, the priests would have come for Kagome."

"I guess you're right, InuYasha. Sorry to have bugged you."

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't be so down. The professor thinks it might be the Oracle, too."

"Yeah! Thanks, InuYasha!"

"No problem, kid."

InuYasha heard Kagome calling his name. Walking over to where she sat he asked, "What is it?"

Kagome swished her body in her chair to face InuYasha better. "Oh, InuYasha, wasn't that light so pretty?"

"Yeah, I guess it was. You worried?" He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not worried. I'm just…" Kagome trailed off.

"Just what, Kagome?"

"Ah…eh. It's nothing. Never mind."

InuYasha removed his hand from her shoulder. "Okay. If you're sure, then I'm sure, too."

InuYasha looked over and saw his best friend Koga, standing near the professor's desk. "Yo Koga!" Koga turned his head and, seeing it was InuYasha, he smiled, "During class. Kaede said that the oracle comes when the _Shikon Crystal _shines at the altar_, s_o that light must have been emitted by the Shikon Crystal at the temple."

"I guess so, Koga. I guess you really are smart after all!"

"Yeah, thanks, InuYasha." Koga got cheeky for a second before InuYasha's words set in completely. "Hey! What do you mean _'really?'_ I'm smarter than you!"

"Alright, chill, Koga. I was only joking." InuYasha left the old worn out class room and was headed for the exit from the school house when two small boys ran up to him.

"InuYasha. InuYasha! Do you think the professor is going to get hurt? I thought she looked a little on nerve, didn't you?"

"Gahh, settle down you two. I'm gonna make sure the professor doesn't get hurt, alright?"

They both tugged on his arms again. "Does that mean you're going to leave early again?"

InuYasha scratched the back of his neck. "Something like that. But don't tell anyone, alright?"

"You got it, InuYasha! Oh, yeah. The professor told us "To study on our own." Isn't that like just telling us to go and play?"

"Play if ya want. But if you leave this classroom, I'm going to tell the professor…I wonder how much detention you'll get then?" InuYasha, as to further prove his points to the kids, made a very creepy face, causing them to give a scream of fright and run back into the room.

"Hey! InuYasha, don't tell me you're sneaking out again. Kaede will get mad!" And Koga stumped his foot.

InuYasha turned halfway to face Koga. "I'm really curious to find out what really happens when Kagome when she receives the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of regeneration and the day of prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens."

"But my sister told us to stay and study by ourselves." He let out a heavy sigh. InuYasha was his best friend and all. But sometimes he could be an ass.

"Come on, Koga. Lighten up for once…its research."

Koga, hearing this, started to fume with anger at how childish the other boy could be sometimes. "That's just an excuse and you know it!"

"So? Your point is? An excuse is an excuse, right? Don't be so stuffy. You're coming, too, right? We're best friends, after all! Hey! Kagome wanna come along, too?"

Both boys looked in the general direction of Kagome, awaiting her response. Shocked by being asked such a question, her reply was the same, "…Huh? Um…okay, sure." Kagome left her seat to join them at the door. "Just, where to?"

"Huh? Where else?! That light! You're directly involved in all of this! Aren't you just a bit curious?"

Kagome lifted her hands, crossing her fingers to rest under her chin. "Hmm…are you curious about it?"

"Of course, I am."

"Okay, then. I'll be curious about it, too!"

InuYasha looked towards Koga. "See? Dwarven vow number four: _Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs._ Okay then, that's go to the temple!"

Again Koga heaved a sigh, "Not the Dwarven vows again. You always use those when you need an excuse…" He raised his hands to the sky in defeat. "Come on, let's just go."

* * *

InuYasha walked back into the classroom, wanting to make sure none of the younger children would leave while the three friends where away, when he noticed a human sized hole in the wall. "When did this hole get here?"

He walked closer to it and Koga responded, "Have you forgotten, InuYasha? That happened when Kagome…"

Shaking her hands around violently, Kagome stopped Koga in his tracks. "It was during last year's spring cleaning. I was mopping and then accidently… you know…"

Both boys let out a sigh, before replying in unison, "You're such a Klutz, Kagome." Koga clapped his hands. "Yeah, maybe we should just call you Klutz now!"

"That's it!" Both boys cheered together. "Kagome you have now officially been given the title of _klutz_, in our group!"

Kagome gave a fake smile. "Thanks, InuYasha and Koga…I guess,"

* * *

Racing back to the front of the small building, Kagome and InuYasha noticed Koga had gotten a grim look on his face. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine. I just wonder if Kaede is going to be mad at us." He held his head down.

"Don't worry, Koga! All we have to do is make it back to class before she does!"

"InuYasha, but wasn't professor Kaede going to the temple, too?"

"Yeah, what if we run into my sister on the way there?" Koga asked.

InuYasha got a worried look on his face. "Ah…ahhhh…haha…we'll be fine…probably."

"Oh, brother."

Leaving the schoolhouse, finally the three friends made it outside. Although, something was off. The town was very quiet, even if it was a small village, people where always doing something, and it hadn't even reached noon yet. "Something's off, it's so quiet."

After looking around, Koga added, "Yeah, I know. Where did everybody go?"

"Kagome!" The owner of the voice came out from a path behind some bushes and walked towards the group.

The face becoming clearer, Kagome called out, "Father!"

Koga and InuYasha both exchanged a look before adding, "Mr. Kiyoshi?"

Running up to his daughter he pulled her into a tight embrace, "Thank the Goddess Kanna you're safe."

Koga lightly tapped Kagome's father's shoulder. "Kiyoshi, what happened to everyone in the village?"

Releasing his daughter, he spoke, "They're all hiding. The Waru invaded the village just a short time ago. Thankfully, no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed straight for the temple."

Koga, shocked after hearing that, jumped at the chance to ask more questions, "Why?! Musashi has a non-aggression treaty with the Waru!"

InuYasha then added, "You mean the agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone?"

Kagome then shyly spoke, "…Yes…Grandmother said it's to protect me…Oh! Where's Grandmother?" The Chosen walked back to her father and in her eyes was worry.

"Urasue is in the temple preparing for the ritual."

"Urasue's at the temple?! But that's where the Waru…" InuYasha shook his head in hope and fear. "Kiyoshi has the priests with her. There's no need for worry. Now…Kagome,"

"I know, Father. I promise to fulfill my duty as the Chosen of Mana by the angels and Goddess Kanna."

Kiyoshi shook his head. "I know my daughter, Kagome. Good luck and make us proud." Kiyoshi then faced the boys. "InuYasha and Koga, you both should head on home."

"But I'm worried about letting Kagome go by herself. I'll go with her to the temple." Koga jumped at the opportunity to leave the village. "I'll come along, too!"

"But…oh, alright. Thank you both. Please take care of Kagome. I'll wait at the house. Come back immediately if anything happens, alright?" And Kiyoshi proceeded to leave the group of three and head to his house, located on the other side of the village.

* * *

The Village of Oracles  
Musashi

* * *

InuYasha started heading down the left most paths, leading deeper into the village. Running straight, he came across the home of Koga and Kaede. He started going up the first few steps when he was stopped by none other than Koga himself, "InuYasha, so you need something from my house?"

"I need nothing, but I thought you might want to get something to use as a weapon, in case we run into monsters," InuYasha stated, and Koga got a conflicted look upon his face, "InuYasha for once you say something useful! Just give a sec' to go get something."

The silver-haired teen watched as his best friend ran into his house and came back out five minutes later with a piece of wood with a ball attached. And he started walking away from his house – with his 'weapon' in hand.

"Koga! What's that thing you have in your hand? I've never seen it before." The brown haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his friend and sighed. Sometimes he hated explaining everything to his best friend, "This is a Kendama, InuYasha. It's a special thing I use to channel mana through so I can cast spells."

InuYasha nodded his head, but he still didn't understand. The Kendama looked just like a child's toy. It had a similar shape to a cross, but the top had a red ball attached by a piece of white string to it. The left and right sides of it were hollow little pits, of different sizes – his guess, to move the ball back and forth. It also had fine little designs craved into it, maybe making it able to collect Mana? It looked neat that was for sure.

"InuYasha what are you just standing around for? We have to go to the temple, come on!" Koga put his most stern look on his face while facing InuYasha. "Oh, right…I was just thinking…"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you've forgotten how to get to the temple!" Koga asked, shell-shocked.

"Don't look at me! I don't really live in this Village, remember? Don't you know how to get there?" InuYasha shouted.

By now, both boys had gotten in the other's face, shouting how the other didn't know how to get to the temple. Kagome, hearing enough of them both, walked in front of them and banged their heads together.

"Ouch, Kagome. What'cha do that for?" they asked in unison.

"Listen up! Have we forgotten who we're going to the temple with? The Chosen of Mana! And why should this be important? Because I practically spend a lot of my time there praying to the Goddess Kanna. InuYasha, you have an excuse since you only come here for school or errands for your father, but Koga, I know Kaede goes there a lot so you should know! I swear, men are hopeless. You can get to the temple by going out the north exit of the village; from there, it's straight up the path. Got it you two?"

InuYasha and Koga both straightened up, "Yes ma'am," before following behind the raven to the exit.

Koga whispered so only InuYasha could hear, "Man. Kagome sure is scary when she's mad."

InuYasha looked his way. "Yeah, I know. Sad thing is, no one every sees this side of her but us."

"I can hear you two, ya know!"

"Gahh, nothing!" And they quickly caught up with her.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed. Catching up to her, Koga saw the reason behind the shrill of fright.

"Whoa, it's a monster! I thought the northern region where the temple is located was a sanctuary! Why are there…"

"It must be part of Kanna's trail. Kanna's trails involve battling monsters." InuYasha drew his twin wooden swords. "We don't have time to talk! Let's get this thing!"

"Roger." And Koga got his Kendama ready. "Yeah, let's go!"

Two zombie looking creatures charged for InuYasha. He, being the strongest of the three, took the lead. He slashed at its right arm and it fell to the ground and disintegrated into a puff of black dust and smoke. The second one came from behind, landing a cut to the side of InuYasha's chest.

"Gahh," he hollered.

"InuYasha, move!" InuYasha did a summersault just as Koga sent a fireball towards the zombie, causing it to quickly turn to ashes and wither away.

Quickly, the twin sword user had moved towards the second zombie to see Kagome using her white dual Chakrams to attack it – but due to her lack of battle experience, her attacks were rather – ineffective.

InuYasha came from behind it and a rush of blue, white type of wind came from his sword slash – the move came into his mind as Demon Fang and, much like the first zombie, it disintegrated into a puff of black dust and smoke and faded away.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, InuYasha thought, "That was easy." Just then Koga ran up to InuYasha, "Oh my Kanna! Where did you learn that move! It was awesome!"

Scratching the back of his neck, he answered, "Oh, you mean the Demon Fang thing? It came out of nowhere, but I felt like I'd seen it before…" he trailed off, to far lost in his own most inner thoughts.

"InuYasha, you never fail to amaze me," Kagome cheered.

InuYasha turned sideways to better face Kagome. "Ah. Well, I owe it all to this thing though." He held out his right hand to her.

"Ah. That's right, the exsphere," said Koga.

"Yeah, it's designed for combat and helps bring out my maximize strength. Without this thing, I'd be nothing…"

Kagome make her hands into fists and moved them up and down. "That's not true, InuYasha! You're still strong!"

"Yeah, at least his sword skills are good…if only his schoolwork could be the same." InuYasha turned to Koga with haste, "What do you mean "At least?" I think I do a decent job at school!"

"Yeah, straight D's for decent!"

"Why you little – hey! There's another monster! Let's focus you, too!"

"Wait, InuYasha! The professor said magic is more effective than physical attacks against non-physical and spiritual monsters."

"Really?!"

"Yes! InuYasha do you ever pay attention in class?" Koga smirked.

"Shut up! Okay, then, I'll leave the Ghosts to Koga and his magic then. I'll go for the zombies. Kagome, since you can use a combination of magic and physical attacks, cover whoever needs help at the time. Let's go!"

"Right!" Kagome and Koga called out in unison.

While InuYasha lead the zombies away from the other two for a little one-on-five battling. Kagome kept the Ghosts distracted with a rush of physical and magical attacks, while Koga charged up his /much stronger/ magic attack, which would kill them all at once. InuYasha charged easily over to the zombies, grunting, InuYasha swung his swords down at the creatures to his right and left, tossing both into the other monsters behind them. InuYasha drew back for a moment to catch his breath.

InuYasha casting a look to the right, before the red clad teen cursed under his breath as he did a flip to the side, as to avoid the many creatures. Their eyes glowed a cold dead crimson as they turned back towards they're target – InuYasha.

Koga barely got the chance to call out aqua edge before the Ghosts chose that exact moment to charge, scuttling forward. Luckily, by the time his magic hit, only one was left. He seemed to be the leader of them.

"I'll hold it off best I can, just hurry up and kill the thing already!" Kagome shouted, snapping Koga from his 'la-la land' as he charged up Mana for another spell. InuYasha grinned and lunged, surprising two Zombies with a sword through their eye. Both falling limp with an odd sort of screech before black fumes of ashes blew in the wind.

InuYasha feinted to the side, as one creature lashed out at him with a deadly bite, and slashed out with his swords, cutting through the zombie's overlarge abdomen, making that three down and two more to go along with the single ghost Koga and Kagome were taking care of. It screeched and turned on InuYasha but didn't get the chance for another attack as the final zombie effectively trampled it, trying to get to its enemy.

InuYasha cut at his newest target; managing to slice away a few extraneous rotten flesh arms before having to jump back to dodge a second attacker. The ghost had jabbed Kagome before making its way towards InuYasha.

Switching the Kendama back and forth, Koga chanted more mystic words before finally sending a fire ball across the sky, effectively sending the ghost crashing face-first into the dirt, before crying out with a pain filled screech before it to disappeared into nothingness.

When a new threat didn't appear immediately, Koga looked around, not letting his guard down. Kagome followed suit. Koga was sure he had seen at least one more ghost…

"Ah!" came the high-pitched scream from somewhere behind Koga. He whirled around to see Kagome attacking said final ghost, but she was slowly being backed towards a tree. InuYasha sprinted towards her, but she had retreated far back towards the tree, where she was now back-to-back with it. There wasn't much time. But silver head didn't need time, just accuracy and maybe a lot of luck.

InuYasha tried redoing the move he had done moments before, and without breaking stride, launched a Demon Fang at the ghost back. The creature screeched as the rush of power struck true, sinking into the side of its /would-be/ abdomen. It crumpled to the ground, hissing before it disappeared from the living world, leaving only a Chosen who seemed to have awoken from her fearful daze.

Kouga was breathing heavy along with InuYasha,"Everyone alright?"

"Yeah. I am for the most part. I guess it's important to choose the right target wisely, what would've happened if I had been fighting the Ghosts…When there's a lot of monsters, or if we're up against a really dangerous one." Kagome added, "It's especially important when saving an ally that's in trouble."

"We have to be careful,"

"Yeah. Let's go to the temple!" InuYasha chanted.

"Okay," Kouga and Kagome spoke in unison.

Traveling outside the village of Musashi, the gang had walked for about ten minutes. Koga cooed and awed at the different types of flowers that littered the lands ground – InuYasha, having grown up around a vast forest, was used to it. And Kagome walked this path once a week to go pray at the temple.

"Say, I thought more animals would be running around?" InuYasha noted when he's only seen a single rabbit on their whole walk so far.

"Remember. Kaede said that it's because the Mana is scarce," Koga told the red clad boy, who turned to Kagome. "Say, Kagome, What's it like inside the temple?"

"I've never been inside, and it's kinda exciting!"

"Yeah, Kaede usually makes me wait outside, so what's it like?"

"Hmm. Well it's kind of dark because not much sunlight makes it through…"

"That's not quite what I was expecting." Koga's eyes went wide.

"But, then again, I've never been to the inner part, either." Kagome made a sad excuse for a smile.

"Hmm. I can't wait to get inside! This is going to be fun," InuYasha sing-songed with a big cheery smile.

Making a neutral face, Koga then added, "If only you could keep up the enthusiasm the entire time,"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this wasn't a bad first chapter.

**_Beta-Read by: Rhette! Date: July, 8th,_ 2013!**_ THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AMAZING AND MAKING ALL MY MISTAKES DISSAPPER (: -HUGS-_


	2. Kanna's Temple

InuYasha: Tale of Two Worlds  
Chapter II: Kanna's Temple  


Disclaimer~ _"I don't own __**InuYash**__**a** or its characters; they belong to the amazing person __**Rumiko Takahashi!**__ I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!_

* * *

"Hey! I can see the temple on!" The three friends raced towards the front gate and were met by a huge flight of stairs, which lead to a small circle on the top of a hill. On the right side held a small house mad of logs, the roof being a bright blue, much like the sky overhead. The temple itself was simple. It was made of bricks, having been painted over with a yellow, cream color. The roof on the temple, unlike the house beside it, wasn't blue. But a circle from which the light of the oracle came from.

"Wow, that light really is coming from the temple!"

"Then an oracle's going to be conveyed. Kagome's going to be the Chosen of regeneration of the world." Both young men looked to see Kagome with her hands over her eyes as she stared at the blinding blue, white light.

"It's really, really bright."

InuYasha sighed at his friend childish antics. "Say, Kagome…when the oracle is conveyed, you'll become the Chosen who will save the world, right? You're going to be like the hero, Naraku. So, maybe you should act a little…ya know…Chosen-like…"

"Yeah! No problem, no problem!" she answers InuYasha in her cheeky sing-song voice.

With his friends chatting away, Koga seems to be the only one to notice the strange sounds coming from the temple. "Hey, there's a lot of commotion coming from the temple." Both friends stopped there endless chatter to listen, and they both heard it, too, the sounds of glass breaking and the heavy cries of hurting human screams. From the temple came a man dressed in fine robes of light blue and purple. His right hand was holding on to his chest as to help ease a pain. His hair was grey from age and he wore a rather important looking purple hat. As he descended the stairs, he noticed the group of friends and a very important one with them.

"Chosen one," he called.

"Pastor?!" Kagome cried."Hey, are you alright?!"

The old man collapsed to the ground with both hands on his chest in a praying fashion, "The Waru broke the non-aggression treaty and attacked the temple…Chosen one…quickly…the…oracle." And his head fell to meet the cement, gently because InuYasha was holding his head.

"I know. Pastor, I promise." Kagome moved her hands straight down her upper body in a straight line and rose them back up to cross them to her left and right shoulder, as to make a cross.

"Please, be c-careful. I re-gret…that I shall not be able to…prote-ct the…Chosen…of Mana…"

"Pastor! Please hang on!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha bowed his head in morning. "It's no good. He's…gone."

Kagome got up from her spot on the ground and whipped a few traitor tears from her eyes before she started up to the temple. "I'm going." Seeing this, InuYasha and Koga stood as well.

"Kagome! There are Waru in there!" Koga shouted.

Kagome walked up a few more steps before she turned around to face Koga with a look of determination clear on her face. "Yes…but I have to go. It's my duty as the Chosen of Mana. My job is to accept the oracle on the day of prophecy. The two of you wait here, okay?" And she gave them both a dazzling smile.

"InuYasha are you just going to let Kagome go by herself?"

"No, I'm going to! I can't let you go by yourself, it's dangerous." InuYasha looked her way.

"Are you sure? It's dangerous." InuYasha started walking up the stairs, with Koga following close behind. "Of course! It's because it's dangerous, I'm going with you!"

"But…" she stopped mid-thought.

"Dwarven vow number 1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world."

"Wait! I'm going to! I'm worried about Kaede," Koga said when he finally caught up with his friends.

"Thanks, both of you."

Climbing the stairs to the temple mid-way, Kagome could make out her Grandmother from afar and quickened her pace. The boys followed suit. Kagome's Grandmother looked very good for her age of 102. She had grey hair – although a few strands of onyx could still be seen here and there, which was covered by a head of many patterns, keeping the long hair from her eyes. Her eyes, like Kagome, are a light chocolate brown. Around her neck, she wore a red scarf and a simple cream colored dress with purple and gold designs on the front.

Then, a man suddenly appeared who none of the group had seen before, and when he began to talk, they each stopped in their tracks and listened to what he was saying, "Where is the Chosen?" At this, Urasue backed up more to be closer to the French styled brown doors of Kanna's temple. And InuYasha's group started moving again until they reached the top of the hill to be face to face with the mysterious man and a number of Waru.

Urasue, catching sight of her Granddaughter, spoke out for safety, "Run! Kagome!" This, however, had an opposite effect.

The Waru looked behind them, and the one to the right of the strange man spoke, "Lord Jinenji(1), there she is!"

At this, the man now known as Jinenji turned and gave Kagome a rather bone chilling message, "Chosen, your life is mine!"

Unsheathing his dual swords, InuYasha spoke, "I won't let you, Waru, get away with anything!"

"Waru? …Haha!" the man to the right of Jinenji spoke.

"What's so funny?" asked Koga.

"Well, then. Die at the hand of the Waru you so hate. Get them!" Three men, who were the underlings of Jinenji, charged at them. InuYasha wasted no time running up to them and shouting Demon Fang, causing them to sway backwards with a moan of pain but nothing more. The second man went for InuYasha's back in an attempt to stab him /sadly/.

Succeeding, the silver head cried out, "Gahh," before quickly flipping the sword in his left hand to stab the Waru man in the chest. He cried out in agonizing pain as blood quickly poured from his chest, and he fell to the ground with a 'thug'

Kagome was busy stalling the other two men while Koga charged up a spell. The clinging of metal on metal was ringing out, so she thought it was about time she unleashed some tricks from up her sleeves.

Flipping her Chakrams in her hands so both of the empty circles were facing front, she waited until both men /foolishly/ charged at her, causing they're swords to get stuck in her weapon. She twisted and flipped her hands once again until the swords were loosened from their hands and flying across the endless blue sky.

Panicked, the two men withdrew tiny daggers – although, it was too late. Kagome had just sent her dual Chakrams flying with a Ring Thrust, cutting both at their abdomens. Just then, Koga launched a powerful fireball Kagome's way. InuYasha – thinking quickly – grabbed her out of harm's way as the bodies lay burnt, but somehow still alive.

"Think that was it?" InuYasha asked in-between breaths.

"Nope! Look what's coming out of the temple!"

"Gahh." A rather heavy set man, wearing to small of a shirt step outside unto the trio, he wielded to powerful weapons. A large silver hammer, which was more than for show and a black spiked mace, then, he speaks, "Do not get in our way,"

"Kagome, Koga, be careful!"

"Right!" they called.

This time, with it being a single but powerful enemy, both Kagome and InuYasha charged at the man. InuYasha thought fast and slashed his right arm, which held the hammer, while Kagome was busy sending a rush of _Ray Thrusts_ at him. The over grown ogre drew back his left hand and sent his hammer straight for InuYasha, who /thankfully/ managed to dodge it, the teen had been lucky enough to get a slash at his upper left arm, causing it to gush blood and the owner to grunt at the sudden pain.

"Damnnit you little shit!" the man cried. This time, he aimed his mace at Kagome, who was still barraging him with many ray thrusts.

"Oh, no, you don't!" InuYasha raced to the man, about to thrust him directly in his side, when a green wind began to cover his sword as it connected with the beast of a man. "Sonic Thrust," InuYasha shouted before Koga went over an aqua edge across the ground.

Falling to one knee, he quickly got up and aimed his mace at the three of them now. "Oh fuck! How is he still able to use all the power?" InuYasha thought before he sent a Demon Fang towards him, but it missed by a hairs inch as the Mace connected with the three friends, sending them backwards to the ground, "This guy's strong," Koga spoke as he coughed up blood.

"Kouga! Man, this guy is really tough, damnnit!"

Just then, the man began to send a final attack with this mace, and the trio hung their hands down as they prepared for the worst. Hearing a cry of pain, InuYasha dare to look up to see a wielding a rather magnificent looking blade. He was clad in white clothing with pieces of armor on his arms and a piece covering his chest. A bright cherry red ribbon was tied around his whist, and his show white hair was in a ponytail, which reached his lower back.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked out.

The unknown man turned his head sideways and gave InuYasha a cold gaze. "Get out of the way."

InuYasha, Kagome, and Koga didn't listen to his words. Instead, they charged back into the battle with the stranger. InuYasha went head first at the huge man. When he threw his hammer down, InuYasha quickly used the sword in his right hand to block its blow before dealing one of his with the one in his right before jumping out of the way.

Kagome had went behind the strong foe and started slashing him up with a mixture of normal attacks and her ray thrusts, while the strange man used a healing spell on Koga called: First Aid. Then, he went straight for the man. Using his own version of InuYasha's Demon Fang to hurt him, Kagome was sent flying when the attacker elbowed her in the stomach.

"Kagome!" Koga cried, and suddenly a spell he hadn't used before came from him. "Take this you monster! Stone Blast!"

"Fuck!" he cried at the magical attack. With the strange ally at the front and InuYasha at the back, they sent thrust after thrust to his body. And sometimes, one of Kagome's ray thrusts came from the side.

"I think he's losing strength!"

"This isn't the time for talking, keep attacking!"

Finally, with a combination of InuYasha and the stranger's Demon Fangs and Kagome's ray thrusts and a fireball from Koga, he let out a final cry of pain before falling to the ground on his knees.

"Damn! I never thought you'd show up! Retreat for now!" Jinenji said as he and his underlings raced from Kanna's temple and out of sight.

"Amazing…" Kagome cheered.

"Wow! This guy's incredibly strong!" Koga shouted, jumping up and down

Looking away to the side away from the strange man and his friends, InuYasha said, "…Y…yeah, I…I suppose he is…"

The older silvered haired man turned around to face the trio. "Is everyone alright? Mmm, no one seems to be hurt." Just then, in the light, the stranger's exsphere shined on his right hand.

"Is that an exsphere?" InuYasha asked.

Just then, Urasue walked – although, it looked more like limping over to the man who also had an exsphere. "How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?"

He turned his head to look at Kagome. "I see…So this girl is the next Chosen of Mana."

At this Kagome jumped. "That's right! I have to go accept the oracle!" She then faced her Grandmother. "Granny, I'm going to undergo the trail now." She then started to walk towards the doors of the temple.

"What trail?" InuYasha questioned.

"The monsters. I assume an evil presence radiates from inside this chapel."

Nodding her head, Urasue spoke, "Yes, that is correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from Heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Waru.

"Then, I'll take on the job of protecting Kagome," InuYasha quickly volunteered.

"InuYasha? ...I would be uneasy with just you."

The nameless man's face quickly turned to one of shock, before he quickly spoke, "Your name is InuYasha?"

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

"…I am InuTaisho, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

Urasue thought about it for a moment before making her decision, "…Under the circumstances, I have very little choice. Please be of service."

Happy with the offer he was just given, InuTaisho nodded, "It's a deal, then."

InuYasha quickly voiced his opinion on the matter, "W…wait! I'm going, too!"

"InuYasha, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here."

"What did you say?!"

"Did I not make myself clear? You are a burden. Go home."

"Umm…Mr. InuTaisho, would it be okay to take InuYasha along, too?"

InuTaisho made a face of distaste. "But…"

"Please, I get nerves when InuYasha's not around." Kagome made sure to flash him her best cute and innocent smile.

Giving up, he responded, "…Do as you wish."

InuTaisho and Kagome headed for the inside of the temple, InuYasha began following them before he looked back to his best friend. "Come on, Koga,"

Shocked at his offer, he shyly spoke, "What? I'm going, too?"

InuYasha, while smiling, answered his friend's question, "Of course. You're my best friend. Why wouldn't you?"

"This isn't a field trip you know," InuTaisho said to the pair of friends chatting away.

Racing to catch up with the other two, InuYasha tapped Kagome on her shoulder. "Thanks,"

"What about it? It's the truth!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Koga called out as the chapel doors closed behind him.

The three friends, now having an extra member for the journey, stepped into the fire-light temple, three passages of brow steps could be seen once they were in the center of the lowest level. Between the gaps of the stairs, large, black arches with gold letters of an old language decorated their rather plain appearance. Cracked yellow, green brick held up the old chapel and a brown tiled floor was beneath their feet.

Taking another look around, InuYasha stopped, "So this is what the inside of the temple is like."

He then looked towards Kouga. "Yeah. It's a lot blander than how Kaede made it out to be. Kagome, you've been in here many times before, right?"

The raven turned sideways. "Yes, I have, but it seems more different than usual. I get the feeling of a sinister presence, but it's faint," she answered.

"Well, Chosen, I wouldn't be surprised. The sinister presence you're sensing is that of monsters, don't let your guard down." InuTaisho gave an emotionless glance to the lather.

"We can handle a few measly monsters. Let's go!" InuYasha chimed and started walking off, before InuTaisho put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, InuYasha…are your sword techniques self-taught?" His face was showing no emotion, but his honey eyes held just an unknown bit of worry.

InuYasha turned to face him,"Yeah, that's right."

The older silver-head sighed before walking over to InuYasha and placed an object in his hand. Confused by the _gift_ – if the teen dared to even call it that, he gazed at it for a sec' but still couldn't figure out what it was. "What is this thing?"

"If you're going to use a sword – let alone two, then at least learn the basics. You want to better protect the Chosen, don't you?" Then he walked off without another word.

"Humph! You think you know so much! The last thing I need is a _training manual_!" he protested, but slipped the book into his back pocket for later reference.

InuYasha took the lead, having gotten the just of the place. He started for the stair case to the left, walking a few more minutes up the slightly curving path, which /sadly/ lead to a dead end. Debris and what seemed to be pieces of the roof seemed to have collapsed to the ground.

"Great, a dead end, nice going InuYasha." The red clad boy ignored his friend bitching and went back to his starting point, this time heading up the center flight of stairs only to be met with a group of monsters consisting of a single zombie, two ghosts, and a spider, "Here they come!"

InuYasha went straight for the over grown arachnid, knowing Kagome's /secret/ fear of such creatures. InuYasha thrust the spider harshly on its side, using its legs as a block of the attack – It worked, sending two of its back legs to the teen's chest. "Shit," cried InuYasha as he started to fall to the ground – but did a rough tumble to lessen the pain some.

The creature started to charge again, but twisting his body, InuYasha swung both his swords over his head, allowing him to flip over the monster and plunge both blades into its skull. Screeching and making the most unworldly noises he ever heard, it fell to the ground, foreign, purple ooze spilled from its decaying body."Help!" Kagome was /quickly/ being over powered by the spiritual monsters.

Her physical attacks normally would have pulled through during normal circumstances, but ghosts where /almost/ completely immune. "Demon Fang!" InuYasha shouted but missed the pair of monsters, but it had the effect he wanted. They now had their eyes locked on him instead of her.

They rapidly rushed towards their new prey, just as Kouga unleashed an attack, "Stone Blast!"

Quickly, InuYasha ducked and rolled away from the attack and came right in the middle of a swing InuTaisho was about to release on the zombie,"Fuck! Get out of the way, kid!" Doing a move similar to InuYasha's from earlier, he quickly jumped to the side but held his sword out to his left to cut the monster in half, as it turned to ashes he sheathed his sword.

"Reckless moves like that are what will get you killed."

"Humph! Shows what you know, do I look dead to you?"

InuTaisho sent a glare. "No, but if I hadn't stopped when I did, you would be."

"Guys! This isn't the time to be fighting. I have to fulfill my duty as the Chosen, remember?"

"…As you wish."

"Sorry, Kagome." InuYasha frowned.

"Good, now let's go!"

Making sure no more monsters would appear – as if from nowhere, the group continued on. This path being much longer than the other, it took them quite a while before they reached their goal – only to find a huge brown door; gold enchanted handles supported it while a deadly blue lighting was cast in front of it by a mysterious blue seal.

Approaching the unknown with caution, InuTaisho was the first to speak, "It's sealed."

Kagome came up from behind the group; she stood in front of the sealed gate and outstretched her hand. A white orb of pure light began to form in the shape of a sphere, and her eyes stone a stunning mystic emerald, "The _Sorcerer's Ring _can break this seal. It's enshrined and guarded in this temple." And just as if nothing had happened, the Chosen of Mana began to walk towards the next and only place to go – the stairs to the far left.

The men eyes widened at what they had just witnessed – not wanting to believe it, but they knew it was no illusion. But what they had just seen was much too real. "Kagome, what was that just now?"

"What do you mean?" She crocked her head to the side.

Kouga walked in front of her and looked into her eyes. "You just used magic! We all saw and felt it! You're a human – it's impossible, so why?" he questioned.

"Oh, that…umm…I don't know what I did. Sometimes I feel like there's someone else inside my body, which controls me sometimes. But it's not harming me or anything. More like…they're trying to guide me," she answered and gave Kouga a gentle smile full of kindness.

InuTaisho, tired of their childish antics, gained some ground on the situation at hand. "This is all well and good, but we have more important things to focus on like, where is this Sorcerer's Ring located?"

"Yeah! Let's hurry up and go get it!"

"Um…well…I don't know where it is exactly. I'm sorry, InuYasha,"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. We'll just look for it. _Man…_"

Having gotten another objective, the gang headed now for the steps to the right. As they walked on, rats and mold could be seen seeping through the cracks in the worn brick. The path became narrower as they traveled deeper into the temple that, in order for them all to fit, they were /forced/ to form a single line.

Upon reaching the /seemingly/ dead end, a stairway could be seen in the center of the room's tile, although, it was being guarded by a group of four **slimes.** Not wanting to get into a full fledge fight, InuTaisho advised Kouga to charge up a large fire ball while the three of them waited behind him.

"Leave it to me!" Charging up Mana proved to be a challenge in the tight space, but he managed to do it with /little/ problems. The fireball was unleashed at the sitting ducks, and it exploded with a bang loud enough to set their ears ringing. Kagome heard the sounds of goo landing on the walls and assumed that the monsters that where just sitting now be nothing but in pieces strewn about the room.

The air smelled of decaying bodies and just a bit toxic, thanks to all monsters /when killed/ giving off a _special_ type of pheromone – it keeps animals and humans away from the corpse. Once InuTaisho deemed it safe, he gave the _okay_ and the trio pushed themselves to their feet.

Kagome looked around at the slime gunk strewn about the room and knew that her assumptions were correct. Kouga looked proudly out over his work as Kagome frowned. "Next time you want to make a slime explosion, be sure to count me out."

Kouga and InuYasha chucked at her expense and InuTaisho sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Reaching a level beneath the chapel, it looked nothing like the above – just the opposite. The tile was a glowing sky blue and there seemed to be many levels to this one section. Coming down from the stairwell, InuYasha started walking right when he noticed something in the distance.

"I bet that's _the Sorcerer's Ring._" Kouga nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! Let's go get it then!"

Meanwhile, Kagome had wondered off when she noticed something very different about this floor. "Hey, look! There's something over here!" The three males turned their heads in shock upon seeing what Kagome had found.

A huge monster stood in their way. He almost looked like a huge rock? Maybe he was a **Golem**. He turned his body to face Kagome and then began to speak, "Chosen of Mana. Prove your worth to wield the Ring of Sorcery,"

"Well, you heard him. Let's go!"

The Golem's eye's turned to a deep red before it set its sights on Kagome. InuYasha quickly raced in front of her as the creature put both its hands together and smash then /harshly/ in the direction of him, but he managed to block its move with his dual blades, before launching it back with a _Sonic Thrust, Demon Fang_ combo.

_"Ray Thrust!"_

_"Stone blast." _InuTaisho then came from behind Kouga, launching a _Double Demon Fang_ at the creature; its eyes went back to its normal void color. "Chosen of Mana, who have proven their worth, use me to become closer to the item you seek, but be forewarned…there is more than I who lies ahead." Falling to its knees, its huge arms folded over and turned to lay flat over its body, before glowing a blue the same as the tiles.

"Whoa! It turned into a rock!" the raven haired girl chimed.

"Well, it was a kind of rock to being with, right?" InuYasha stated.

"But what could it have meant by those last words?" Kouga asked.

"Who knows, but it must be something important."

"Yeah, _'yasha_ you're smarter than you give yourself credit for!"

"Thanks, Kagome."

"Gahh, Kagome don't get his hopes up, his ego is big enough already!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" InuYasha asked.

Kouga sighed in pity; he really was friends with a complete idiot. "Just what it sounds like, or maybe you're too stupid to figure that out."

"You guys, this isn't the time to be fightin–…Oops." Kagome tripped over what seemed to be nothing, falling right into the monster turned rock. The rock slid across the floor until it fell into a square shared hole and filled up a gap in the pathway below.

"Um…"

"Oh, no!" Kagome said, brushing off her clothes as she got up from the ground.

"I see."

"I got it!"

"What? What are you two talking about?" InuYasha stared at his more /brighter/ companions with confusion.

"In probably a moment it'll…see! There it is," Kouga said.

In the distance, InuYasha saw another rock Golem appear out of thin air. It look just like the last one, not noticing any other life forms, yet its eyes were a black – completely void of emotions.

"Huh? There's another one!"

"Yeah, it's just as the first one said, "There are more than I who lies ahead." Kouga shook his head. "Maybe he was talking about how other ones would appear in his place.

"Mmm, it wouldn't be wise for us to fight one at a time; hence we don't have a lot of time. Maybe we could split up and each down one. That way, in the long run, all we'll have to do move the blocks around below, sound good?"

The group thought about InuTaisho's plan of action. They all had to agree, even InuYasha who, more or less, couldn't stand the man's guts.

"Sounds good to me." His friends nodded in agreement.

Having spilt up into four different directions, when the first Golem set its sights on InuTaisho, eyes having turned a blood red, another one appeared next to InuYasha. InuYasha raced away from the other's, Golem following close behind turned and sauntered easily over to the human teen, as if sensing his presence, swung its huge arms out in a circle motion around his body.

The Golem quickly found nothing in front of it, but before it could learn where its target had went, two sword's came piercing down at the creature's head with a _double sonic thrust_ . And it worked – kind of – the foe managed to scuttle away, only to fall to its knees, its huge arms folded over and turned to lay flat over its body.

Wiping the sweat from his face, InuYasha looked up to see the golden eyed man pushing /with much ease/ his newly destroyed rock Golem through the hole to his right. InuYasha, seeing this, quickly followed suit, but pushed his way through the hole located a bit further down from where the first was dropped by Kagome.

InuYasha went down to the next floor to see the layout and just how many more Golems they would need to turn into Rock's – they didn't need to waste any needed energy, now did they? Looking around, he pushed his rock into an empty gap, falling into the shallow water with a, "splash". The teen also noted two chests, both on opposite sides of the floor. So, in total, they only needed one Golem left.

He walked all the way left and opened the small yellow chest to find a _Life Bottle_, making sure to put it in his pocket for later. He walked to the far right, pushing the rock InuTaisho had thrown down earlier into the gap, and then crossed to open the chest that contained a _Panacea Bottle_**. **Finished up his job, he headed back for the upper floor to tell of the news, "Hey, you guys, we only need one of the Golem's left. I placed a couple of the rocks down already and the last one we need is to get the _Sorcerer's Ring._"

"Sweet! Then, InuYasha, just leave this to me!" Kouga replied before drawing the brown creature's attention.

"Okay, I'm counting on you," said InuYasha.

"I'll keep an eye out for the Chosen on the lower floor to keep her out of harm's way." InuTaisho then quickly lead Kagome to the lower floor before InuYasha could even protest.

"Gahh, what is wrong with that guy?"

Kouga didn't get a chance to answer as the Golem chose that exact moment to charge, scuttling forward, and arm's smashing the tiles with such power. Not wanting to let his best friend have all the fun, InuYasha grinned and chuckled, surprising it from the side with a sword through the eye. It fell limp with an odd sort of screech, but pressed on and swung out, throwing InuYasha to the side. "Ahhhh, shit! That hurt!"

"InuYasha!" Kouga feinted to the side as the massive creature lashed out at him with a long leg, and he sent a weak aqua edge, throwing the Golem off its feet, allowing him to get to a more safe distance away. It screeched and turned on him but didn't get the chance for another attack as InuYasha came and effectively trampled gave a powerful sonic thrust to its other eye. Kouga charged up a fireball, cutting at his newest target and managing to slice away one of its limbs.

Crouching low, InuYasha swept his blades across the ground, effectively severing both the rock monsters legs from its hardened body, sending the creature crashing face-first into the dirt. /Sadly/ this victory didn't last long as its legs re-grew and its eyes now seemed to be glowing dangerously.

"Damn! I guess we have to keep all its body parts attached," InuYasha started running from the other side of the room and, without breaking stride, launched a demon fang at the Golem's back. The creature screeched as the attack struck true, sinking into the side of its abdomen.

It crumpled to the ground, before Kouga sent a powerful stone blast, with a force to match InuYasha's Demon Fang, through the creature's back. It let out a hiss as it crumpled to the floor, its huge arms folded over and turned to lay flat over its body before glowing a blue the same as the tiles.

"And that is the last of that." Kouga, seeing how tired his friend was, pushed the rock into the final hole that was left before both headed for the lower floor to meet up with the others.

"Ahh, InuYasha! Kouga! Are you guys okay?" Kagome panicked after seeing the rough shape of her friends.

"We're fine, right Kouga?"

"Yeah, just some flesh wounds."

InuTaisho came up from behind Kagome and looked at the sad state of the two boys. "I thought I told you to not overdo it?" He sighed. Reaching out a hand in front of them he used the basic of all healing arts, _"First Aid,"_ before walking off towards the staircase, which held the _Sorcerers Ring._"

"So this is the Sorcerers Ring? I've heard about it before. It's a holy artifact of the Church of Kanna!" Kouga inquired.

"We should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles with this."

"Wow! Let me try it!" InuYasha said.

"Okay, InuYasha," Kagome answered.

"…Man…you're such a little kid." InuYasha glared at his best friend's smartass comment before taking the ring from its pestle and slipping it onto his finger. Trying it out he held his fist out and a small ball of fire came from the device. "Whoa! That's kinda cool."

"And the most immature award goes to…"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Kouga." The silver-haired teen glared.

"I enjoy our friendship as well, InuYasha."

The gang started making their way back to the transparent floor and went upstairs. InuYasha noticed some stairs he had not seen before. Using the stairs at the very left, he quickly climbed them to find three chests containing _Apple Gel, Life Bottle,_ and _250 Gold pieces_**_._ **Heading back up the stairs, they once again traveled through the more narrow passage way and reached the center of the room before InuYasha made sure everyone was okay – even though the only one among them who knew any healing arts was InuTaisho.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Y…yeah. But why are there so many monsters in the temple? Isn't this place supposed to be sacred?"

"This is part of the Chosen's trial. Weren't you aware of that when you decided to join her?" asked the older male.

"Of course, I knew that," InuYasha spoke up, looking at the fellow amber orb man where it counted.

Kagome hung her head low. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here."

"Why are you apologizing? I choose to come, remember? And don't worry about it! It's for the sake of bringing peace to the world!"

Kouga smiled. "Dwarven vow number one, right?"

"I told you to stop bringing those up."

"But you use them!"

"…But…I…"

"Typical. InuYasha, you're a hypocrite, you know that, right?"

"Shut the fuck up, Kouga."

"Only when you stop bitching about every little thing."

"Why you little shit!"

InuTaisho sighed. It had barely been two hours since they'd came into the temple and he'd seen the pair of teens argue more than an old married couple. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah, sadly, it's how they show their friendship, weird as it is. I wouldn't like them any other way, would you?" She looked up at the man with a kind smile.

Not knowing what to say in a situation like this, he sighed, "If it's as you wish…I guess."

* * *

Reaching the sealed door, InuYasha used the ring's fireball like attack and the blue lighting stopped, and the worn brown French doors flew open, giving the group an entirely new path to take.

"Oh. Is this all the Sorcerer's Ring does?" InuYasha asked.

"You get bored easily, don't you?"

"Whatever."

"Hey! What's that?"

"What's…?" Upon seeing the shining purple warp circle, Kagome's eyes went back to the mesmerizing jade green from before, but something even stranger happened this time around. Her hair got lime green highlights in it as well.

"Kagome! What's going on?!"

"Kags…"

"Leave her alone. Don't you know this is what happens when the Chosen of Mana goes to receive the oracle? They become more in touch with the Goddess herself Kanna – thus awaking a whole new self – just as she is now," InuTaisho stated, but in reality, he had no idea what was happening to the poor girl either. But just as Kagome had said earlier, it didn't seem harmful to her spirit nor body. Besides, he wanted to see were this strange power would _guide _/them/ her.

The girl walked into the warp pad and was whisked away. Not wanting to lose her trail, the friends quickly did the same, with InuTaisho going in last. "That girl…I wonder if she…no that's impossible, what am I even thinking?" And he, too, was teleported off.

* * *

**_Beta-Read by: Rhette! On July, 12th, 2013!  
_**


	3. An Angel

InuYasha: Tale of Two Worlds  
Chapter III: An Angel  


_**Author's Note:** __My Naruto school bag finally arrived! It's like a messenger bag_ and it has Sasuke and Naruto in that pose when he finally is seen again after three years. No one probably cares but I thought I'd share that.

Disclaimer~ _"I don't own __**InuYasha**__ or its characters; they belong to __**Rumiko Takahashi!**__ I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!_

* * *

An Angel Descends  
Tsukuyomaru

* * *

"This appears to be the top floor." InuTaisho observed.

"Yeah, that's the altar," explained Kagome.

"Then that thing there must be the Shikon Crystal."

"That's right. They say I was born with it in my hand."

"Guys! Look at that light!" Kouga exclaimed.

A bright light fell from the sky, filling the dome shaped room with a pure, sinless presence to do away with any and all evil. From the streaks of light, a small fairy type glow in the shape of a yellow ball of light came from the center, and all livings beings were overflowing with feelings of acceptance and nonjudgmental love.

Slowly, the light filling the small area started to reside back to the tiny little circle of light. And before everyone eyes slowly became a being unlike no other, one who transcended both the mortals and demons of mankind appeared– The one's known as _Angel_.

The Angel was dressed in regal robes of blue and a dark green. Adoring his head was a hat – although more like a crown bearing the symbol of the holy cross and the Goddess's name of _Kanna_ upon what would be the chest of his clothing.

His eyes were a beautiful amethyst that glowed in the heavenly light. Hair, much like InuYasha, was a beautiful alabaster with strands of laic running through it. Lastly, his wings, not a single feather had been tampered with nor was out of place, all neat and tidy and achromatic. Much like how pants made the man – well, these _wings_ made this Angel.

"W-what is that?" InuYasha questioned.

"An Angel I would assume," InuTaisho answered.

"So is that like Kagome's real father?" Kouga asked.

Kagome's eyes again went back to the brilliant green from before as she walked closer and closer unto the altar until she could go no further. But unlike the last time, she regained herself, and with the recent events, the males failed to notice.

With his mighty wings gently keeping him in the sky above, the Angel spoke, "I am _Tsukuyomaru_. I am an Angel of _judgment_. I am here to guide Kagome, daughter of the Mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen of Angel'." Just then, the Shikon Crystal was lifted from the altar with the power of an unknown force, and the Angel, Tsukuyomaru came down with it as well to stand eye-to-eye level with the group, so to speak.

"The time has come to reawaken the Goddess Kanna, who sleeps at the center of this world."

"Awaken the Goddess Kanna, it's just like the legend Kaede told us about in class."

Tsukuyomaru then – with his power – bestowed the Shikon Crystal unto the Chosen of Mana. Reaching its rightful owner again, Kagome /subconsciously/ placed her hands to her heart and closed her eyes. The Shikon crystal shined and sent a brief blinding light through the room. Slowly /but surely/ she reopened her eyes. The jewel was a mystic green that attached itself to the normal golden neck choker she had always worn on her neck.

"From this moment, Kagome is not just the Chosen of Mana itself, but also the Chosen of the regeneration of the world. We of _Tenshi_ bless this event, and hereby bestow the _Tower of Salvation_ upon this world of _Horobiru._"

InuYasha and Kouga looked out the window. Through the far off distance, they could faintly see a very tall tower, which reached further than the clouds. And as it seemed, even the vast clear blue sky itself.

"So that's the _Tower of Salvation_," InuYasha said to no one in particular.

"Now the world will be saved!" Kouga cheered.

"Kagome, the Chosen of regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands." And he looked down upon her for an answer.

"I humbly accept this task."

"Very good. We of Tenshi shall grant you the power of the Angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you. I swear on my life I _will_ regenerate the world."

"First head south, to the _Seal of Fire_, offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, lord Tsukuyomaru." Tsukuyomaru started to descend back unto the heavens.

"Oh, wait! Please wait!" Kagome cried out. "I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa–?"

"First head to the _Seal of Fire_, Understood? My beloved daughter, Kagome."

"F…father! ...So you really are my true father."

Reaching the highest point he could go inside the chapel before he would descend unto the heavens once more, he left the Chosen of Mana a final message, "We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." Just then, the Angel of judgment transformed back into a ball of pure light and went back to his home world of heaven once more.

* * *

"So that was the oracle. I wish my sister would've seen it, too, and the Angel, too. I know she would have loved to meet him."

"Yeah, I agree, Kouga. I can't believe Tsukuyomaru is my real father…"

"Kagome, why do you seem hastiest to say such words?"

"I'm all right. I was just a little surprised, that's all,"

"Good. You've reached the oracle. Then let us take our leave now, Chosen."

"Oh…yes, let's leave."

"We're going on ahead, as I believe I have some cash to collect," InuTaisho said and went through the transportation device first.

"Uh…thank you, both of you. Please stop by my house later, mmkay?" Just as InuTaisho did but moments ago, Kagome left through the warp circle without another word.

"She left…" InuYasha sighed.

"The rumor as true!"

"What rumor, Kouga?"

"That Kagome is really the daughter of an Angel and not really related to her current father."

InuYasha sighed. He always seemed to disagree with people on the things that made them family. "Even if you're not related by blood, family is family, no question about it…at least, that's what I think."

"I… I'm sorry," Kouga muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

Having finished everything up here, the duo took their leave as well. Arriving back on the original floor, the pair of friends started to race the other out the door, when an all too familiar voice was heard, and it was all too close – Kaede.

"MARVELOUS!"

With all the caution in the world, InuYasha and Kouga slowly approached their teacher, and for one of them – who sadly had /worse/ luck having them as a _sister_. InuYasha slowly reached out his hand for her shoulder. "Professor…?"

The woman quickly turned around and was shocked by who she saw. "What? What are you two doing here?! You're supposed to be in class studying!"

Both boys backed up slowly, there was _nothing_ scarier than when Kaede got mad…all her students /secretly/ feared it more than death.

"Uh! Uh-oh…"

"Kaede! I…I'm sorry!" Kouga pleas /sadly/ had no effect on his sister. InuYasha looked on in shock as Kaede picked her little brother up, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, and flipped him so his butt faced her body. And she spanked him a good five times – each being harder than the last.

"…You're next, InuYasha. Are you ready?"

Honey colored orbs went wide… he did _not_ sign up for this. "Whoa, no, hey! Stop!" InuYasha, unlike his friend, wasn't met with a simple slap to the ass; no he was kicked hard enough in the gut to knock most the wind out of him. "Ouch," the impact sent him flying backwards into a small corner.

"Now, you two, if you've learned your lesson, go back home. There will be no class for the rest of the day."

Kouga looked up; he still remained on the ground. "What about you?"

"I've received permission from Urasue to study this temple a little while longer. It's not that often that ordinary citizen can enter this place." Without another word, Kaede kindly took her leave to the next part of the scared temple.

The pair quickly left through the front doors – from which they once entered, when a bone chilling scream stopped them from going any further.

"MUHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?"

"…You're better off not knowing, InuYasha."

Puzzled by Kouga's words, InuYasha did the only rational thing that came to his mind – follow the voice – to must that must seemed like the most irrational option of all, but to InuYasha, it was the only thing he knew how to do. He raced down the steep hill's steps, sometimes skipping two at a time, and Kouga was having a hard time keeping up /sadly/ when he tried to tell the taller teen – he was ignored.

_"God damnnit, InuYasha, why can't you just let things be sometimes?!"_ Kouga thought to himself as he picked up more speed as he was beat to the field. Upon this, the silver-headed boy stopped. Breathing heavy, he slouched with both hands on his knees.

"Am I the only one wondering what Kagome's going to do now?"

"Kag's, what is there to wonder about?" he said in between breaths. "The Angel guy told her to release all the seals. Then she'll reawaken and become an Angel."

"So basically that mean's Kagome's going to leave the village…" The magic user hung his head low.

"Don't be so bummed about it! Think about it, when Kagome's done, we'll be friends with an Angel, and besides, she'll be saving the world – who are we to try and change the fate of someone's destiny?"

He thought about InuYasha's words for a moment before he nodded in agreement. "That actually made sense and it came from you…maybe I need to study more."

"See, I'm smart! It's one of my many talents that I don't show."

"You have nothing else to show…"

* * *

The Village of Oracles  
Musashi II

* * *

Upon arriving back in their hometown, so to speak, a women, with groceries and her child came up to the pair. "You went with Kagome to help her retrieve the oracle, right?"

"That's right, why do you ask?"

"Ah, so the Chosen really is an Angel. That must be so hard on Kiyoshi. For the past sixteen years, he's been raising a daughter that wasn't truly his own."

"Mommy, I'm sleepily," the child holding unto her hand cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, InuYasha and Kouga. I have to go now, but thanks for the chat anyway." Picking her child up, she kindly walked in the direction to her home.

"Say, Kouga, speaking of Angels. I guess they really do have wings."

"Yeah, just like in the scriptures of the _Church of Kanna._"

"But, you know, I bet it's a hassle when they have to change their clothes."

"Huh? 'Yasha where do you come up with this stuff in that head of yours? But, yeah, I guess so."

"And you have to make holes in your clothes for the wings to go throw, too."

"Have you been thinking about this the whole time, 'Yasha?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, aren't you curious? I wonder if they get in the way when they sleep? Being an Angel is pretty inconvenient, huh?"

He sighed in defeat, sometimes Kouga had to wonder what made him and InuYasha best friends in the first place. "…I guess so…"

* * *

"Hey, InuYasha, would you mind coming here for a moment? I have a favor I'd wish to ask of you," a rather heavy set man with a white dress shirt asked from the fence surrounding his yard. Making his way over to see what was needed, Kouga stayed behind…not knowing what may be asked, since he's had enough adventures for one day.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could ask your father if he could make a figure of the _Tower of Salvation_ in commemoration of the Oracle. If Totosai makes it, I'm sure it'll be really fantastic. He is a dwarf after all."

"Sure, I'll tell him as soon as I get home."

"Thanks, InuYasha. You're such a good kid."

"Ah, it's no problem, really."

Making his way back over to his demon of a best friend, he gave the coast clear. "All he wanted was to see if my dad could make something for him."

The demon let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness! I'd had enough of adventures for one day."

"Yeah, ditto to that."

They started laughing for a good five minutes of what seemed to be nothing, when InuYasha let out a rather unexpected noise. "Uhh…UN–oh."

"What's wrong, 'Yasha?"

"Umm…I forgot to return the _Sorcerer's Ring_!"

"Then, we can just give it back to Urasue; remember, Kagome told us to stop by her house later."

"Say…"

"No! InuYasha, whatever idea your mind has thought up, I refuse to be a part of it."

"But, we went through a lot of trouble to get it! No one's gonna get mad if we borrow it for a while, right?! Come on, please!"

The demon child sighed. "Fine, fine. You're not going to do anything bad, are you?"

"Of course not, Kouga!"

"…For some reason, my gut is telling me not to trust that voice of yours."

"Whatever, let's go!"

* * *

Walking towards the south paths in the village, they continued along the zing-zagging strip of turns and curves. Even though this was where the more stable of the village families stayed – including Kagome's, the ground…never got the message.

Making a right, then a few more lefts, the friends arrived at Kagome's front door, but Kouga stopped InuYasha from knocking – at first. "I'm kinda disappointed."

"About what, Kog'?"

"I thought the Oracle was going to be a much bigger event than what it was."

Tilting his head to the side, InuYasha needed his friend to elaborate more. "What sort of things were you expecting?"

"Well…um you know, something amazing!"

"Like what, for example? Oh, wait! I got something! Maybe you wanted to see an Angel as tall as a mountain flying down from heaven carrying the _Tower of Salvation_! Then, he strikes the Tower into the ground!"

"Um…okay, 'Yasha, why do I get the feeling that's what you wanted to see?"

"Maybe it was what I wanted to see!"

"InuYasha, this conversation is so done."

* * *

Meeting of the Chosen's Journey 

* * *

Entering the house, they were met with InuTaisho, the mayor, Urasue, Kagome, and her father all sitting around a table. Currently speaking was the mayor, "Then, we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to InuTaisho and Kaede."

"I have no objections." And the mercenary nodded his head.

Kagome looked towards the door, delighted to see her friends just as she had said, "Thank you so much for your help earlier!"

Urasue looked towards the door as well with a gentle smile planted on her face. "Ohh, you're back! Thank you for your assistance earlier! Please accept this as a small thanks." InuYasha walked over to the table and was handed a _Collector's book_.

"Thank you, Ms. Urasue." Kouga bowed.

"Thanks, Urasue. Say, where you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?"

"Yes, we were, why do you ask?"

"Wow! I wanna go, too! I wanna see Kagome regenerate the world!" InuYasha cheered with delight.

"Yeah! If Kaede is going, I would like to go as well, if that's alright."

Glaring at the two young men with an emotionless look, InuTaisho spoke, "No. You'll only be troublesome and get in the way."

"Wh…what?!"

InuTaisho stood from his seat and was now looking at the younger white haired man in the same colored eyes as he. "The battles we faced at the chapel where nothing compared to the journey that awaits us ahead. Children need to stay home."

"InuTaisho is absolutely right," agreed the mayor. "Now, we still have things to discuss, you two should go on home."

InuYasha and Kouga knew this was a fight they couldn't win left with a final goodbye to their friend. About to go to two different paths for their way home, Kagome quickly opened the door. "Hey! You two are just going to leave just like that? Figures, men are hopeless."

Each male turned around to see Kagome standing on her porch. "I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault."

"Yeah, I have to agree with 'Yasha on this one, you did nothing wrong."

Blushing she spoke again, "Oh, yeah…I'm sorry,"

"Kags' listen! Ah, never mind."

"Oh yeah, _Happy Birthday, Kagome_! Hurray for finally being sixteen! I baked you some cookies, but if I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow, I would've made something a little more special, but…"

"No! Kouga its okay! I _love_ your _cookies_! Thank you so much!"

"So, what about you, InuYasha? You promised to make her a necklace, right?!"

"…Uhhhh…heh…"

"…Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Uh. It's almost done! Uh, I'll give it to you tomorrow before you leave. I swear!"

"Really? As soon as I find out when we're leaving, I'll go to your house and let ya know, mmkay?"

"Isn't it going to be dangerous?"

"Yasha, I hate it when you treat me like I can't defend myself. I'm the Chosen of Mana, remember? I'll be just fine, see you later, then!" She waved to them both before returning to the meeting inside her house.

"…Oh! InuYasha, I know you're a liar!"

"Shush! If I start on it now, I'll finish it in time!"

"Oh, really? Well, you're going home now, right? Can I go part of the way with you?"

"Sure, but where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to see a friend, no biggie."

"Huh? I didn't know you had friends outside the village besides me."

"Does it matter? Anyway can we swing by my house? So I can get my stuff."

"Sure…but I kinda left my stuff at the school, so can we go there, then your house?"

"Fine, InuYasha, let's go!"

* * *

"Hey! It's Kaede!"

"Professor…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, InuYasha, Kouga, class is over for today, remember?"

"We know that, you told us earlier. I heard that you're going with Kagome on the journey?"

"Yes, that's right. It's too dangerous a journey to allow Kagome to go alone, besides she's my student, what kind of teacher would I be?"

"But then, what's Kouga going to do?"

"I've already asked Urasue and Kiyoshi to look after him."

"Kaede…I…"

"Kouga, I promise I'll come back, so please don't look at me like that. InuYasha, please look after Kouga for me, as well."

"Yeah…"

"Please be careful, Kaede! Don't do anything dangerous, and please, don't go near any ruins!" he begged his sister.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, but promise me you'll come back!"

"Okay, okay, Kouga, I promise I'll come back."

"Man, Kouga, you have a lot of _brotherly love_ for your sister, I'm envious."

"Well then, we'll be going. I only came here since I left my things."

"Alright, InuYasha be careful going home."

"I promise I will, professor,"

Leaving the schoolhouse, the next stop was Kouga's house. Taking the first path on the left, walking straight along the next, they came upon the demon child's home.

"Man that InuTaisho really pisses me the fuck off!" InuYasha spat while Kouga looked around in his schoolbag for his house keys.

"You still about him telling you you'll only get in the way?"

"I mean, I'm not stupid…he's strong and all, but…"

He started dumping his bag now, where'd he have those keys. "I guess I'd be mad, too, if someone put down the only redeeming quality I had, too."

"Kouga, hey! What do you mean? _"Only?!"_

"Ahahahahaha, just what I said." Finally finding the keys…in his back pocket he placed it in the lock, opening the door and went inside with InuYasha following after him.

InuYasha flopped on his usual spot on Kouga's bed, while his friend rummaged around in his pantry for…something. "Mmm, there should be ingredients for sandwiches in here somewhere,"

"When you said you wanted to get ready, you meant getting ingredients? Why are you bothering with that?" Sighing, InuYasha let his head flop onto the pillows.

"You shouldn't make fun of cooking, InuYasha! Unlike my sister, we can't use healing arts, so we need to use food to keep our strength up,"

"Yeah, I guess. _Apple Gels_ aren't cheap, after all."

"See! Cooking is important! And I got what I needed now, so let's go!"

* * *

Making their way to the western exit of the village – this being InuYasha's only route home. The pair was stopped by the guards. "InuYasha, do something about this thing!"

"And what would this _thing_ be?"

"Your pet! This creature!"

"Noishe?"

Running through the gate that passed the guards, InuYasha was met with his pet dog, licking /more like sobbing/all over his face. Noishe's tail wagged and he whined seeing his owner after being in the village all day.

"Noishe, how many times have I told you _not_ to enter the village?!"

"Hey! You always have him bring you to the village, don't talk to him that way!" Kouga defended the poor animal.

One of the guards spoke up, "Oh, that reminds me InuYasha, the Mayor wanted me to ask you a question." InuYasha turned away from his dog, "From the Mayor? What is it?"

"It's about the _northwest forest_ that you go through. You know there's a _Human Ranch_ on the way through, right? You haven't been playing near the Ranch, have you?"

"Of course not! Right Kouga?"

"Y…yeah, of course not," he answered shyly.

"Really? If s that's fine…but…that weird animal…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Noishe is a dog!"

"Ah, sorry. He just doesn't look like any dog you'd normally see. Anyway, make sure he doesn't go near the _Human Ranch_, either!"

"W…we can go now, right InuYasha? Let's go!" Kouga said.

"Be careful, you two! There are more monsters roaming about lately!"

"We'll be careful, thanks," they said in unison.

"Time to go, Noishe! See you both tomorrow!"

And with his final goodbye said InuYasha, Kouga and his dog started making way for InuYasha's home – and to drop of Kouga.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** _I wonder who Kouga's friend is, don't you? Sorry for the boringness of this chapter...it's a build up to the next - I promise!_

**Beta-Read by: Rhettle! Date: July, 21st, 2013**


	4. The Human Ranch

InuYasha: Tale of Two Worlds  
Chapter IV: The Human Ranch

Disclaimer~ _"I don't own __**InuYasha**__ or its characters; they belong to __**Rumiko Takahashi!**__ I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!_

* * *

Musashi Forest

* * *

Walking through the field, the pair of friends was lucky enough to not come across any monsters. Reaching the forest of Musashi, this also acted as InuYasha's way home, the trio entered with no trouble. Noishe reached the small hill they would need to travel over, and he started to whine out of fear.

Kouga and InuYasha ran up to the dog, puzzled at first, the magic user quickly figured it out, "Ah, that's right. Noishe doesn't like this place,"

"Yeah, he'll never go near places that have lots of monsters," InuYasha responded, "even though you hardly ever see any monsters as big as him." Turning to face the two males, Noishe whined loudly, using the gap in-between them, and started running off out of the forest.

"Ah, he ran off yet again!" InuYasha exclaimed and then sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want, Noishe. You always get home somehow."

"You know, I keep thinking if he is going to run away, he should at least take us with him," Kouga agreed.

Walking away from the spot his dog had just run from, he started up the hill with Kouga following behind. Making a quick turn to the left, the duo came upon a _wolf_ and _rabbit_ – both foaming at the mouth, and now had their blood thirsty eyes set upon the half-demon and human friends.

"Gah! This is getting annoying! Kouga, you ready?"

Kouga didn't get a chance to answer as the rapid wolf chose that exact moment to charge, scuttling forward, and claw's smashing the ground. InuYasha groaned from annoyance, surprising the rabies infected animal from the side with a sword through its left paw. It fell limp with an odd sort of screech, but pressed on and tossed out its body so it jumped on the human, throwing InuYasha to the side. "Fuck!"

"InuYasha!" Kouga feinted to the side as the mad rabbit fell to the ground from his stone blast in few pieces scattered about of its blood and guts. InuYasha quickly flipped his sword in his hand, sending the dagger through its right eye, giving him the perfect chance to throw the beast off of him.

InuYasha sent a Sonic Thrust for good measure, and both watched as the wolf crumpled to the ground, before Kouga sent a powerful fireball, with a force to match InuYasha's Sonic Thrust, through the creature's back. It let out a hiss as it crumpled to the ground and lay next to the dead rabbit.

"Hey! Kouga wasn't that—"

"I swear, InuYasha Takahashi," Kouga cut in, "if you say fun, I am going to have to hurt you with a very large and very out of control fireball." He sounded extremely serious.

InuYasha pondered his choice of words carefully, "…an experience that was not lacking in amusement."

The half-demon huffed in response, but /sadly/ kept to his word. InuYasha technically did not say he had fun. "No!" Kouga stated as they crested a hill that had a sign on it. "Well, here is my stop, and for the love of Kanna, I've had enough monsters for the rest of my life!"

Ignoring Kouga's dramatic response, he gave the half-demon one of his own, "Where at Waru human ranch? Doesn't that go against their non-aggression treaty? Violating it would be extremely bad."

"'Yasha, the Waru already attacked the temple! They want to kill Kagome!"

"Hmm, well, yeah, well I guess that's true. But we can't retaliate…" InuYasha stated, obviously worried but also angered at not being able to do anything.

"I know I am not supposed to go, but there's someone there I just _have_ to tell about the Oracle…"

"All right. But I'm worried about you going alone, so I'm going to come along with you."

Following the path, they came across the large metal wall and closed metal door that housed the building inside that was the **_Human Ranch_**. It angered the two to see the Waru using the humans as slaves to move heavy crates of the Goddess Kanna across the ground without any help.

A poor girl with short, ebony hair stopped and started to cry out from the senseless burden of it all, and one of the Waru men started to beat her – hard – with a whip normally only used to move cattle. The pair started to move out of sight behind another large wall inside. An elderly woman came from around corner and came over as Kouga called out to her, "…Yuka…"

"Kouga!" Yuka said happy to see him. "Is that your friend?"

"Yeah, I'm InuYasha, nice to meet ya."

"I am pleased to meet you, as well." Yuka gave a smile.

"Yuka, did you see it? There was an Oracle…"

"Yes, I did. I saw the _Tower of Salvation_. Now the Chosen of Mana's journey of regeneration can finally begin," the old women said happily. "I hope it is successful this time…"

"The last Chosen failed, right?" questioned InuYasha,

"Yes, I heard the Chosen was killed by the Waru during the journey."

"I wonder if Kagome will be alright…"

"Let us pray to the Goddess Kanna. May she guide the Chosen on a safe journey." The women closed her eyes and began to pray.

"…Hey, grams—" InuYasha called after seeing something on her hand she didn't expect.

"Her name is Yuka, 'Yasha," Kouga corrected.

"Yuka, isn't that an Exsphere?"

"Oh, is that what this thing is called?" Yuka then glanced at the item embedded at the top right hand. "They placed it on me shortly after I came here."

"Yeah, this is definitely an Exsphere. But there is no _Key Crest_ on it. An Exsphere without a Key Crest is dangerous."

Kouga, the normally bright know-it-all child, tilted his head. "What's a Key Crest? And how is it dangerous?"

"Attaching an Exsphere directly to your skin supposedly makes you sick. But ironically, it's useless unless you attach it directly onto your skin. So, in order to prevent it from making you sick, a Key Crest is made from a special ore that is carved with spell, and you use that as a mount on the Exsphere. That's the Key Crest."

Yuka smiled, impressed by the knowledge from someone so young. "You're very knowledgeable."

"But it looks like Yuka's Exsphere doesn't have a mount at all."

"No, it doesn't look like it. If a charm was all it needed, I could do it myself, but there is nothing I can do without the inhibitor ore that acts as a mount," InuYasha sighed.

"There has to be something that you can do, InuYasha!" his friend shouted.

"It is not as easy as you think. A Key Crest is Dwarven technology," InuYasha explained.

"Your dad is a dwarf! Please ask him for help, InuYasha!

"Fine, I'll ask him when I get home."

"Alright! That is why I like you, InuYasha! Yuka, we're going to save you!" Kouga said happy.

"Please, don't trouble yourself," the old lady spoke.

"Hey, old hag! What the fuck are you doing over there?!" a Waru guard yelled.

"Hey! Who said you had the right to slack off? You piece of worthless shit!"

"Oh, no! The Waru!" Yuka said turning around. "Runaway you two, hurry!"

"Okay, we're sorry!"

"Don't worry, just go!" Yuka said.

The two teens sprinted, looking for a quick place to hide, when they glanced and saw three Waru overseers' came up, and Kouga watched in sadness as they bad mouthed her and then took her away to be punished.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"What's with that look, eh? Boys, I believe someone as an attitude problem, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

The women quickly responded in her frail voice, "No! Of course not…I…"

"Shut the fuck up! Your voice is annoying. You two take her to the back! We're going to give her a little lesson on respect!" The two guards came up to her, each grabbing one of her boney arms before /harshly/ pulling her in the direction towards the back.

"This is not good. They are taking her to the back!" InuYasha exclaimed

"But what can we do?"

"There has to be something we can do! I refuse to just let her get hurt!" Thinking on the situation, InuYasha got an idea and spoke up, "Let's see if we can find higher ground to see what is going on in there."

They quietly went around to the other side, away from the cliff they were near when talking to Yuka. The boys began climbing up the hill, jumping from a small edge to another, until they were able to see inside the compound.

Yuka was against the wall being whipped /and heavily scarred/ by the three Waru guards, while other human slaves could only stand by sadly and watch as the old woman was beat by their cruel captors who laughed about it.

"She's…she's," Kouga was too shocked to say anymore.

"We've got to save her!" InuYasha shouted.

"But how?!"

"You attack the Waru from here with your magic."

"What? Aren't we going to get in trouble?!"

"We don't have a choice! Afterwards, hide among the bushes and make your way back to the village!" InuYasha faced downwards but eyed his pal from the side. "I'll act as the decoy."

"But that will put you in danger!"

"Don't worry. I'll head down the cliff so they don't see my face, then I'll run down the mountain in the opposite direction of the village."

"Okay..." Kouga agreed standing. "You should replenish your energy before we do this. It's going to be a long run. I've got some left over cookies, from the ones I gave Kagome. Here, have some." InuYasha reached out and took the cookies with a, "thanks," before Kouga started heading towards the Village.

The three Waru were rather hurt and surprised when all three were hit at the same time by fireballs to the back. Stopping the beating of the elderly women for a moment, they began looking around. InuYasha jumped onto the wall, then another section before jumping to the ground and running off as they noticed him, but not his face.

"There he is! Stop him!"

"Hey you! Open the main gate!"

InuYasha kept running past the gate as it opened, and a couple guards came out. The human picked up more speed – not wanting to get caught. Catching up halfway with Kouga, the poor half-demon tripped and, unfortunately, made himself known to the guards who turned and saw him getting off the ground nearby. InuYasha turned, seeing what was going on and had no choice but to take out the Waru guards before they could call for help or report what they saw.

The couple of Waru guards, with whips in hand charged for the human teen. He, not wanting them to see Kouga, led them away. They wore simple armor. An iron helmet and special garbs on their arms and legs, nothing special because it left the chest and many other vital points exposed to his blades. Silver-head slashed at the right arm of the Waru in front of him – the man fell to the ground, holding his /deeply cut/ shoulder blade in a /useless/ attempt to stop the bleeding.

The second one came from behind and, angry as hell, began cracking his whip, landing a series of hard lashes to the teens back. "Shit!" he hollered. Doing a summersault just as he sent out a lash of fury again – only this time – he hit the fellow Waru in the head, causing the already bleeding man to fall to the ground /harshly/ with a pain filled moan. Quickly, the twin sword user had moved towards the last two Waru – having seen their companions beaten by the hands of a single teen – came from hiding in the bushes.

InuYasha came from behind the armed Waru, both swords aimed and a lighting fast rush of blue and white type of wind came from his sword slashing – the move came into his mind as _Sword Rain_. Flinching to the side, as one enemy lashed out at him with a deadly strike, and thinking fast, the teen slashed out with his swords, cutting through the attacker's abdomen, leaving a nice gash, however not enough to kill the poor man, this making three down and two more to go.

Yelling, the foe came at InuYasha with the aggression of an animal finally being let loose from its cage, but didn't get the chance for another attack as the final Waru effectively trampled it, trying to get to InuYasha, cutting down at his newest target; managing to rid away a few extraneous armor from its arms before having to jump back to dodge a second attacker. InuYasha tried redoing the move he had done moments before, and without breaking stride, launched a Double Demon Fang at the backs of both men. Screeching in agony as the rush of power struck true, it sank into the sides of the /would-be/ guarded abdomens.

They crumpled to the ground, hissing before they blacked out along with the others, leaving only his friend, who had only ran a few paces away, while he fought them off. /Lastly/ making sure no more opponents lurked anywhere, he went towards the village and met up with Kouga at the bottom.

"'Yasha, they saw your face! I'm sorry, InuYasha!" the half-demon cried.

"Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"I took out the ones that saw my face, and the rest of them are still back on the cliff. As long as we hurry up and get out of here, they'll never know."

"Oh, o…okay," Kouga agreed. InuYasha started smiling; he always had a knack for looking on the bright side of things. "Just do my homework for me, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright then, I am going to head on home. You should head back to the village."

"Lloyd, thanks for helping Yuka," Kouga gave a soft teary smile, before InuYasha stopped his _moment _right then and there.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right? And stop the crying you look like a little girl!"

"I'm _not_ a girl!"

With that, they spilt ways, not knowing that the Waru Human Ranch had cameras that saw who they were and heard what they said the whole time they were at the ranch.

An unknown voice back at the Ranch commanded the lower ranked guards, "Analyze the data from the gate surveillance system."

"Yes, sir!"

Standing by the cliff from where InuYasha jumped to escape the rest of the Waru, the strange man had to wonder, _"How did a mere human make that kind of jump?"_

* * *

Meeting up with Noishe a few minutes after Kouga went on home, he rode on his back, the seventeen-year-old being too tired to do anymore walking. Riding on his dog's back saved him the trouble of fighting any more monsters, since most were weak and scared just as much as Noishe was scared of them.

His dog continued to wine more and more as they – or rather he – tracked through the forest. Not being able to withstand the sadness of his beloved pet any longer, he asked what was wrong, "Say, Noishe. Is it me or have you been restless since we left the sanctuary?"

The youth hopped of his dogs back, sitting on the earth, while the patterned animal followed suit and lay beside his owner. Noishe flopped his ears close to his head and, letting out a small _whine_ sound, buried his head in his paws.

Reaching out his hands, the teen started to gently pet Noishe's head. "What's the matter, boy?" This had no luck as he was once again met with another _whining_ sound, although it didn't sound as unset as the others.

Seeing his dog's slight change in mood, InuYasha smiled. Maybe he was just worrying too much. "You lil' weirdo."

At those words, the protozoan tucked its tail between his legs, before raising a paw and firmly placing it on the seventeen-year-olds face before sliding it down. And as if to make a point, he barked in a very victories tone.

Feeling his cheek, he assumed that a red paw marks now covered his face. "Nice, Noishe. But really, what's wrong?"

Again, the dog didn't look at InuYasha, just stood and turned its back – waiting – as if it was through with this talk and wanting its owner to get on his back again.

Done with his thinking, InuYasha sighed, "I have no idea what all those whines mean, sometimes I wish you could talk, Noishe." Climbing back on Noishe's back, the two set off for the place they both called home.

* * *

Totosai's House

* * *

InuYasha got back to his house with no further troubles. The first thing he did was go and say hello to his father, his dog going to his usually spot under the terrace for a drink. Next being to go and tell his mother everything that happened to him today – at her grave – luckily it was nearby the house – then went inside the house after feeding Noishe in his pen nearby.

"Welcome back, my boy," his father welcomed from the stove.

"Hey, Sad, say, is there any chance you could make me a Key Crest?"

"Why do you need a Key Crest all of a sudden?" his dad questioned.

"I met someone today who has an Exsphere but no Key Crest," Lloyd stated, "An Exsphere without a Key Crest is bad for you, right? Or is it already too late once you have an Exsphere attached to your body with no Key Crest."

"Nah, not at all, but even removing an Exsphere that lacks a Key Crest is still dangerous. So, the only thing to do is make an accessory out of inhibitor ore and carve the charm into that, making it into the Key Crest instead," Totosai went on about explaining it to his son, whose face showed he only understood half of what the dwarf spoke.

"Hmmm. And then it would be okay. Then, can you make me a bracelet as soon as possible?" the boy asked.

Parental senses kicked in. This sounded more suspicious than his son was leading it to be. "Just a minute, boy. This Exsphere with no Key Crest that you're talking about, who has it?"

"Huh, oh, um, a traveler," Lloyd said, lying. "A traveling mercenary."

"Baloney! Exsphere are basically only used by Waru. If he took one from a Waru, it should already have a Key Crest on it." He could tell InuYasha was lying, the way he started scratching the back of his neck was a clear sign that he was.

"Uh, well…" the teen went on nervously. Totosai, already knowing were this was going, stopped him right then and there: "**Dwarven Vow #11:** _Lying is the first step to the path of thievery!"_ Totosai stated as he walked over to his son. "Now, tell me the truth. Why do you need a Key Crest?"

"I met someone at the ranch today who had an Exsphere without a Key Crest." InuYasha gave up his not well thought of lie, he knew it would only lead to more confusion and even more lies later on.

"You went to the ranch?!" his father asked, shocked. InuYasha never went to the ranch, he always tried his best to stay away from it, and the dwarf had to wonder, what caused him to do something so unusual anyway.

"I'm sorry! A bunch of stuff happened, and…"

"You didn't let the Waru see your Exsphere did ya?" Eyes holding concern and his voice full of worry.

"No, don't worry. I made sure. But why is it so important to hide this thing?" he asked, confused. "The mercenary that came to the village today wore his right out in the open."

"Your Exsphere is special," Totosai said waving a finger.

"Special? Is it different from the ones the Waru have equipped?"

"That Exsphere is your mother's keepsake," the dwarf began, "the Waru killed your mother in order to take it from her. And to answer your question, yes, it's unlike the ones the Waru have, as well. Although, I don't know too many details about it myself."

"They did?" InuYasha asked, surprised as anger started to boil in him. Totosai saying the one thing he never said was now regretting it, seeing the pain flash in his son's features.

"I told you how I found you at the cliff near the ranch, right? Your mother was still conscious at the time, so she explained everything. There is no doubt about it."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!" InuYasha yelled in extreme anger.

"If I had, you'd have run out and tried to take revenge on the Waru. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Kagome," Totosai said, trying his best to calm the teen down and make him see reason. "That will take care of the Waru, too."

"But still…." Lloyd began.

The dwarf having heard /and having/ enough of this conversation, walked up to the pissed as hell boy. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he spoke up, "Don't get involved with the Waru! Your mother protected you and that Exsphere with her life. Don't go throwing either away!"

"So, will you make me the Key Crest?"

"InuYasha Takahashi! Have you been listening at all?!" Totosai exclaimed that InuYasha hadn't got it through his thick skull.

"Yeah, I heard you! But you can't expect me to not do anything now that I know!" InuYasha exclaimed, and was surprised when Totosai went to smack him, jumping out of the way in time. "Hey! You don't have to hit me!" Totosai only shook his head as InuYasha ran out.

* * *

Night time had come, but there was still a little light left, just enough to see. Lloyd looked up, surprised, seeing Kaede, Kagome, Kouga, and InuTaisho standing outside.

"Oh, let me guess, you all heard that just now?" the teen asked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. Because of me, you…"

"It's okay, Kouga. It's not your fault…"

"InuYasha, you need to speak to Kagome before we leave," Kaede said. "We'll wait here."

"Yeah."

"Let's go up to the terrace," Kagome said as InuYasha nodded and told her one moment. "I'll be waiting by the bench."

"The Waru are half-demons right? Does that mean half-demons are responsible for your mother's death?" Kouga asked as InuYasha walked up to him.

"Well, not all half-demons are Waru, and it's pretty pointless to hate a whole race for just a few, don't ya think? Besides, I don't care if they are half-demons or not. Kaede has told many people, just as there are bad demons, there are good ones, too. The same goes for half-demons and even so for humans."

"Yeah, that's right," Kouga agreed, quickly getting lost in his own thoughts before remembering. "'Yasha, that InuTaisho guy is by your mother's grave."

"Yeah, I just noticed," InuYasha said walking over. "What are you doing by my mother's grave?"

The older gentlemen turned around and amber met amber, the younger set of eyes doing more of cold glaring. "I was wondering who's it was," InuTaisho said turning around to face the grave once more. " Izayoi was her name, I see. Is your father alive then?"

Gazing at his mother's grave, he answered the man, "I don't know. I never learned who he was. Totosai is my dad and has been since I was a baby. He found me at the bottom of the cliff. Noish had my shirt in his mouth and was holding me – dad always thought he saved me from the fall."

"I.." The older man didn't get to finish as he was cut off the teen was still letting all his frustration out.

"Although, the fucked up thing I learned tonight – although you probably heard it. My mom was killed by Waru; they were trying to get her Exsphere - strange enough it's the one I wear now. Dad said he doesn't know why they killed her, but damn it! I don't need a reason! Killing my mother is reason enough!" InuYasha was no longer really looking or talking to anyone. He was lost in the part of his mind that always tried to get him to remember – remember what he didn't know, but nothing ever came.

InuTaisho, seeing the teens distort, started to put pieces together in his head, but said nothing of them. "Yes, I see. That was a careless thing for me to ask. Sorry," InuTaisho gave his sympathetically and kindly took his leave and headed across the bridge, into the forest, until the Chosen was ready to go, "_Who would have ever thought… too bad I know better than anyone that you cannot turn back the hands of time…"_

* * *

Getting himself together, InuYasha made his way up to the terrace on top of his home. "I'm sorry for not finishing your birthday present in time."

"It's okay, InuYasha. Don't worry about it."

"But this sort of thing is special because you get it on your birthday, you know?"

Smiling, the girl thought of a way to cheer her friend up, "Well then, just wish me a happy birthday, okay?"

"Of course, Happy Birthday, Kagome!"

"Thanks! I was glad I was able to live to this day," Colette said.

"What are you talking about? You're going to keep on living and regenerate the world."

"Yeah, 'Yasha, I guess you're right."

"So, about tomorrow, I can't come along with you, can I?"

"Well, it is just that the Waru are after us and it is going to be a dangerous journey," the Chosen explained.

"The Waru," InuYasha responded with distain, "up until now, I always thought that my mom was killed in an accident. But she was murdered by the Waru! Now that I know the truth, there is no way in hell I can keep living in a village that has a treaty with them!"

"I understand, 'Yasha," she said trying her best to comfort him. "We are leaving around noon. So, can you come to the village around then?"

"Okay, I'll see you then!" InuYasha said smiling. "I'll be able to see you become and angel with my own eyes."

"Yeah." Kagome thought looking at the moon. "Tsukuyomaru is my real father. I'm the child of an angel."

"Does it really matter? Regardless of who your father really is, you're still you. Nothing's changed. You just have two fathers. Just think of yourself lucky for having more than most people do."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Thanks, 'Yash!"

"Kinda of exciting this world regeneration thing you're doing."

"Yeah, releasing the seals, becoming an angel and then finally…" Colette said trailing off.

"Finally?" Lloyd asked.

"Um, nothing," Kagome said shaking her head. "Anyway, when we get to the Seal of Fire, I'll see my father again. I'm going to do my best."

"Yeah, me, too," InuYasha cheered enthusiastically.

Just then, Kaede and Kouga came through the door leading to the terrace, where Kagome and InuYasha where just finishing up there chatting. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm coming. See you tomorrow, InuYasha." Kagome waved a goodbye.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," InuYasha said as he watched them go. "Now, time to make that present."

The moon was now high in the sky, and InuYasha had just finished Kagome's birthday present. It was a golden bracelet, with small green stones all around it. Making it /hopefully/ go nicely with the necklace she now wore, which held the Shikon Crystal. Wrapping his gift in a small box he collapsed on his bed, and the need for rest quickly over took him.

* * *

_"Daddy!" a small child looking no older than the age of two shouted happily to his /much larger/ father, "Pick me up!" The man heaved a heavy sigh; he was never good with children._

_"Okay, son." The father crouched down to pick up the boy when he heard his wife scream. Snapping his head up, he saw her being attacked by a vicious pack of wolves. "Hold on a second." He ran over to the women and pulled out his sword. Almost immediately, the wolf pack charged with their fangs bared. _

_"InuTaisho!" the wife shouted in shock and fear._

_ "It's alright; protect our son." InuTaisho was fending off another charge from the wolf. By now, a few members of the pack had started to disperse, now /thankfully/ leaving InuTaisho with only a few to send to hell. Swinging his blade up into the air and slamming it back down shouting, "Fierce Demon Fang!" As he did so, he heard a small cry from his child behind him but couldn't turn around to see what was going on._

_"Get away fwom mommy!" the two-year-old shouted with a glare. He picked up a stick and chucked it as hard as he could at the wolf in front of him. It ended up hitting it in the eye. "Take that Mr. Jerk meanie Wofey!" _

_"Good job, baby," his mom said behind him with a sigh of relief. The child felt arms rap themselves around him and pull him into a hug. He smuggled into it and started to fall asleep when he felt the person stand up. Glancing up, he saw his dad. _

_"We are weaving this awea?" the smaller version of InuYasha asked, his honey eyes large with wonder._

_"Yes, yes we are," InuTaisho sighed; they moved so much, sometimes too much. Would it be too much to ask for a normal life with his family? "One more thing, InuYasha,"_

_"Yews, daddy?"_

_"Don't you ever do that again, young man. You scared your mother/and me/ half to death," InuTaisho scolded. But he wasn't too harsh._

_"I sowrri," InuYasha said before he nodded and drifted off into a peaceful sleep in his father's arms._

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **_I wonder what shall happen next! Review, read and find out!  
_

**Beta-Read by: Rhettle! Date: July, 21st, 2013**


	5. Banisment

InuYasha: Tale of Two Worlds  
Chapter V: Banishment  


Disclaimer~ _"I don't own __**InuYasha**__ or its characters; they belong to __**Rumiko Takahashi!**__ I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!_

* * *

"...Was that a dream..." red clad teen thought on his faint memories of what his mind showed him in his sleeping state - but just like the other time - he couldn't remember. That part of his mind that desperately wanted to remember that day...just couldn't. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer he saw to getting out of bed, he left his room and headed straight for his dad – not finding him in the house he went outside to his mother's grave – he always told her goodbye before he left in the morning, shocked to see his dad there, he thought now would be a good of time as any to apologize, "Dad…about yesterday…I just…"

Totosai turned around to face his son, but ignored his earlier comment. "Here…that's Key Crest you wanted. You can use it however you want. Just remember, I did try to stop you."

"Dad, thanks!"

"Dwarven vow number 2**:** _Never abandon someone in need. _I'm just going along with the teachings is all?"

"Dad, I'm going on a Journey. I'm going to help Kagome regenerate the world so that I can avenge my mom."

Totosai sighed. "…Yeah, I figured you were going to say that. Take this with you. I've put together something's you'll need for ya trip." Totosai handed him a brown sack.

Looking inside, InuYasha found two apple gels, a life bottle, 500 gold pieces, and a map of Horobiru, maps of the world where very hard to come by, "So, you're forgiving me?"

"Yeah, but remember: This is your home, lad. You're still my son regardless of blood. Come back here anytime you're tired."

"…I will! Wish me luck!"

"InuYasha! Don't ever forget _Dwarven vow number 7!"_

"_Goodness and love will always win_." InuYasha looked at the sky. "Man that is such a cheesy line for anyone to be saying these days, but Dad don't worry, I won't forget." Walking towards the bridge, InuYasha called for his ever so faithful side kick, "Come on, Noishe! It's time to regenerate the world!"

Noishe came running towards InuYasha, and the silver head teen was shocked to see Kouga following close behind his dog. "…Uh? Kouga what are you doing here?"

"InuYasha! You're still here?!" Kouga asked shocked.

"Kouga! Good timing! I got my dad to make Yuka's Key Crest!"

"That's great and all, but what about seeing Kagome off?!"

"Oh, yeah. About that, I've decided to join her!"

Kouga made a face of complete confusion at his best friend. He knew InuYasha was stupid – but not _this_ stupid, "Kagome and the others left a long ass time ago!"

"Wha?..."

"I came looking for you, because you never showed up!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"InuYasha! Go to the village, now!" his father commanded.

"Yeah, come on, come on," Kouga cheered.

The trio made their way to the village gate when a guard stopped them, "InuYasha, Urasue was looking for you."

"Urasue? Okay, thanks for letting me know!"

Making their way to Kagome's house, they passed a bunch of banners which read: "Good luck Chosen, Kagome!" Streamers and many small pieces of confetti littered the ground wherever they walked. Kouga a few feet ahead asked a question, "Say, 'Yasha, there's something I've been wondering about for quite some time now…"

"Uh? Ask away, lil' buddy!"

"I always wondered how you and Totosai sustained your livelihood."

"Livelihood?" the human male asked, baffled.

Kouga, making a face of pure dullness, explained a rather simple word to his friend, "Ya know, how he makes money and stuff."

"Every so often dad gets request to craft things /luckily/ more often than not there things only a dwarf can make – so the price varies item by item, but it's still not the cheapest thing in the world."

"Wow! I didn't know Totosai was famous."

"Yeah, Dad says he's well known for what he does."

"Yeah that is kinda cool, 'Yasha."

Arriving at Kagome's front door, Kouga noticed an expression that he rarely saw on InuYasha. He asked about it but only got a shrug of the shoulders from the white haired teen. Not wanting to put up with InuYasha's bullshit today, he pushed him – and rather harshly to the ground.

"'Yasha, whatever your problem is, you better start talking or I'll burn you to a crisp." Most people would think Kouga was joking – but the human knew his friend was deadly serious.

"Kagome said she was leaving at noon! So, I don't understand why she did?!..."

Sighing Kouga helped his friend up. He muttered an apology before choosing his words carefully, the last thing he needed as 'Yasha going into the girls home with a hot-head, "She was acting overly cheerful before she left, telling everyone: "I'll be fine," and "I'll do my best."

He winced at the thought. "I bet…she's hiding something. Last night, on the terrace at my house, she was acting different than usual, but I didn't think anything of it at the time…damnnit! Kanna, why am I so stupid?"

"Maybe…"

Knocking on the door to the Chosen's house – the young men found it to be unlocked. Turning the knob, they let themselves slip inside, once inside – making sure to shut the door behind them, sitting at the table was Kiyoshi and Urasue.

Urasue, being the first to speak up, gave a kind-hearted hello to both children, InuYasha /sadly/ ignoring her friendly greeting was only concerned with Kagome. "Urasue! Is it true that Kagome already left?!"

"Indeed."

"Did she tell me the wrong time, Kiyoshi?"

"…InuYasha, Kagome asked me to give you this letter – she knew you'd come for answers." Kiyoshi standing from his place at the table walked over to the teen and handed him the piece of paper, it read:

_Dear, InuYasha:_

_By the time you read this, I would have already left on my journey. I'm sorry for lying to you, I really am. The world regeneration journey is full of peril – to the extent that many Chosen's have failed. I care about you too deeply to let get involved. I'm going to do my best to put a stop to the monsters – as well as the Waru. So, I want you to live a happy and peaceful life – in the regenerated world I'm working so hard to create. Thanks so much for the friendship and kindness over the years, I'm lucky to have met you._

_Farewell, Kagome~_

"…What the hell is this?! It almost sounds…it sounds like a will…"

"You could call it that," Kiyoshi spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"InuYasha, Kouga, there is something we hid from everyone in the village. Kagome…no, the Chosen is already – " he stopped.

"Whoa! What was that?" A loud explosion made them all jump. InuYasha and Kouga rushed outside quickly to find the village under attack and some of the buildings already burning.

"The Waru!" InuYasha yelled in anger as he rushed forward with Kouga.

The two Waru saw them and moved away from the burning house, attacking them. The couple of Waru, with whips in hand, charged for the human teen. He, knowing his friend couldn't charge up an attack and defend him, led them away, but still close enough to be in range of a pure Mana attack. They wore – much like the gate keepers he's fought yesterday - simple armor. An iron helmet and special garbs on their arms and legs, nothing special because it left the chest and many other vital points exposed to his blades.

Silver-head slashed at the right arm of the Waru in front of him – the man fell to the ground, holding his /deeply cut/ shoulder blade in a /useless/ attempt to stop the bleeding.

The second one came from behind and, angry as hell, began cracking, his whip landing a series of hard lashes to the teens back. "Gahh!" he hollered. Doing a quick flip to the side just as he sent out a lash of fury again – only this time – he came face to face with a /deadly/ fireball Kouga launched, causing the already bleeding man to fall to the ground /harshly/ with a pain filled moan.

Going to the school, they found a couple more trying to kill a man with a pitchfork that was guarding the school, using all his might to protect the children inside where the Waru wanted to burn down.

Quickly, the twin sword user had moved towards the murders - coming behind the armed Waru, both swords aimed and sending a double fury of sword rain. Flinching to the side, as one enemy lashed out at him with a deadly strike, the teen thought fast and slashed out with his swords, cutting through the attacker's abdomen, leaving a nice gash.

Yelling, the foe came at InuYasha with the aggression of an animal finally being let loose from its cage but didn't get the chance for another attack as he was met with a _Stone Blast_. Giving a quick, "thanks," to his friend, the swordsmen started cutting down at his newest target; managing to rid away a few extraneous armor from its arms before having to jump back to dodge a second attacker.

InuYasha launched a Double Demon Fang at the backs of both men. Screeching in agony as the rush of power met its mark, sinking into the sides of the /would-be/ guarded abdomens. They crumpled to the ground, hissing before they blacked out.

"Thank you; I couldn't have protected this place by myself."

"Is everyone inside the school?" the demon asked.

"No, they should still be a few at the village plaza, please help them."

"We will, promise! Come on, Kouga, let's go!"

"Damn Waru bastards!" InuYasha yelled as they made their way to the plaza which was the front of the village. "Why do they do such horrible things?!"

"We can figure that out later. Right now, we need to get the rest of the village to safety and drive these murders out," Kouga replied.

Running by the Sage house hold and seeing it covered in flames almost made Kouga want to cry. "No! My house! Our home!"

Clenching his fist, InuYasha started to draw his own blood with the tips of his fingers. "We will make them pay."

"Damn! And this place looked like it might have finally been somewhere we could call home…." Kouga muttered sadly.

"Huh, what does that mean?"

"N…nothing! Let's hurry and save the others and get rid of the Waru!" Pure anger dripped from the demon child's voice.

Once they got to the plaza, they found the mayor and three other villagers in a group that was surrounded by several Waru. "InuYasha Takahashi! Come forth!" the Waru, who seemed to be the boss, yelled.

"You've come to attack the village again! I've had enough of you evil bastards!" InuYasha yelled, pulling his swords as he stood in front of the villagers with Kouga at his side.

"What are you talking about?" one of the Waru asked confused.

"He speaks nonsense," a man with a large sword strapped across his back said. "Listen up inferior beings! I am _Bankotsu, one of the Five Waru Grand Cardinals_! I am a superior half-demon who reigns supreme over the ranch that cultivates you inferior humans."

"Half-demon," Kouga muttered.

"InuYasha, you, a human, has been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty!" Bankotsu said pointing at him. "Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!"

"You violated the treaty, too! You tried to kill the Chosen!" Kouga yelled.

"Us, kill the Chosen?!" the leader said with a hearty laugh. "I see now, they must be after the Chosen."

"They? Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Kagome?"

"I have no need to explain myself to the lies of you. The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with the host body F192, and attacked one of our guards," Bankotsu said.

"What have you done?! How many times have we told you to say away from the ranch?" The mayor yelled in InuYasha's face.

"I'm sorry."

"We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime," Bankotsu said as he waved a hand. A large and unknown creature of rather great size entered the village wearing a shirt and some red collar. There was no face other than what looked to be a red dot that must have been an eye.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"Now, receive your punishment!" Bankotsu said with a laugh.

The nameless creature chose that exact moment to charge, scuttling forward, and arm's smashing the tiles with such power. InuYasha grinned and chuckled, surprising it from the side with a sword through the eye. It fell limp with an odd sort of screech, but pressed on and swung out, throwing InuYasha to the side. "Ahhhh, shit! That hurt!" the teen swordsmen cried.

"InuYasha!" Kouga feinted to the side as the massive creature lashed out at him with a long leg, and he sent a spell he had never gotten right before: _Wind Blade_, throwing the monster off its feet, allowing him to get to a more safe distance away. It screeched and turned on him but didn't get the chance for another attack as InuYasha came and effectively gave a powerful _Sonic Thrust_ to one of the arms. Black blood spilled from its body, and when some touched InuYasha's skin – it hurt – almost as if it was a type of acid.

Kouga sent another Wind Blade, while InuYasha used a rush of Sword Rains and Demon Fang - not want to be close to the creature, if any more blood spilled. Cutting at his newest target and managing to slice away one of its limbs. Crouching low, InuYasha swept his blades across the ground, effectively severing both the tall green monsters legs from its poisonous body, sending the creature crashing face-first into the dirt. /Sadly/ this victory didn't last long as the single red eye on its face seemed to be glowing dangerously.

The creature screeched as the attack struck true, sinking into the side of its abdomen. It crumpled to the ground before Kouga and InuYasha sent a powerful Aqua Edge with the power of a Double Demon Fang through the creature's back. It let out a hiss as it crumpled to the earth beneath it. But it didn't seem to be dead, quite yet – rather, too worn out to fight any longer.

"Lord Bankotsu! It is just as you thought! That boy has an Exsphere!" the leader yelled.

"It must be the one from the _Tenshi Project_ that we have been searching for!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "Give it to me! Now!"

"No!" InuYasha shouted waving his swords at the Waru that came close in rage. "This is a memento of my mom's that you filthy Waru murdered! I'd rather die here and now than let you bastards have it."

"What are you talking about? Your mother was…." Bankotsu began when the creature they thought they defeated got up and grabbed Bankotsu in an unbreakable hold, "Run…away…..Kouga….InuYasha…." it said.

"What….what was that voice?" Kouga asked with grief and sadness and confusion. "That….sounded like….Yuka."

"It can't be!"

"Get away….hurry!" Marble said as it grunted in pain. "Kouga, you were like a grandson to me. Thank you, goodbye…"

Everyone was surprised when the creature started to glow and then exploded, doing major injury to Bankotsu. A small glowing object fell at Kouga's feet, and he picked it up finding it to be an Exsphere, the one that Yuka had on her.

"No! Protect, Lord Bankotsu!" the Warus yelled gathering around him.

"InuYasha, we will always come after you as long as you possess that Exsphere," Bankotsu said before he was helped off the field.

Once they had left, the villages came out to put out the fires as the mayor was yelling at them, "What have you done?! Look dammit! Look at what has happened to our village! This is your entire fault! You think you can fix all this by apologizing! The Waru have marked you as their enemy! As long as you are here, this village will never have peace. Do you understand?"

"Wait a minute! You're going to exile him?!" Kouga exclaimed, standing by his human friend.

"Yes!" the Mayor yelled.

"That's not fair! He didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Yuka…"

"Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden! There are no exceptions!" the Mayor yelled again.

"So, it is okay for people to die at the human ranch as long as this village is safe?!"

"The people at the ranch are just going to rot there anyway!" an older, heavyset lady yelled.

"Yes. Had you not done something so stupid, they'd have been the only ones who died."

"You humans are all the same! Only caring about yourself and no one else!"

"That's enough, Kouga. This is my fault, I'll leave."

"Mayor, surely you can't be so strict on a child…" a younger lady tried to make people see reason.

"What are you saying?! Do you realize how many people died here because of him?!" someone nearby the young lady yelled.

"It's not 'Yasha's fault! I'm the one that took him to the ranch, so it is my fault!" Kouga stated.

"But its InuYasha the Waru are after. And besides, InuYasha isn't from this village, either. He's an outsider, raised by a dwarf!"

"…DAMN IT! InuYasha was a member of this village just as you and everyone else was! Who cares if he was raised by a dwarf? That dwarf did a better job teaching kindness and understanding than you ever could! If InuYasha goes, I'm leaving, too! I'm just as guilty as he is!" Kouga yelled, sick and tired of the Mayor and everyone else.

"Fine then, by the rights invested in me as mayor, you two are banished from the village, never to return to Musashi," the Mayor said as the pointed with the other villagers and yelled, "Get out!"

"InuYasha, please catch up with the Chosen and help protect her. If in doing so, the world will be saved and everyone will change their minds about you."

"For I'm sure Kagome would want that, as well," Kagome's father spoke up.

"Yes, I will atone for what I have done. I swear to protect Kagome, for the sake of those that have died because of me."

"I'll follow you, 'Yasha. It's my fault you were banished, so I promise to stick by you always."

"Say, Kouga, why don't you use that Exsphere? That's Yuka's memento. I know she would want you to use it to save others from her fate and to stop the Waru than them using it for their evil purposes."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'll explain to you how to use the _Key Crest_ later, after all, it looks like it is going to be a long journey."

"The Chosen and her group went to **_Triet_**. If you hurry, you may catch up to them there, or at the House of Salvation if you are lucky," Usure said.

* * *

They took off down the trail heading for the **_House of Salvation_** first since it would be about night when they got there and praying they made it in enough time. They could get up early and head for _Triet_ with hopes they made it to there with Kagome and the others still there. Along the way, they stopped when Noishe suddenly ran off and then came back.

"Hmm? What is it Noishe? What do you have in your mouth?"

"'Yasha, your bag is open. You probably dropped it yourself."

"Oh, thanks, Noishe. Let's see….it is a letter from Dad," InuYasha said reading it aloud.

_"Dear InuYasha, did you read the traveler's guide? It has the seven most well-known Dwarven Vows as well as the knowledge necessary for your journey written in it. Make use of this information to protect Kagome. Seventeen years have passed by since I found you and started raising you. You were barely able to walk. _

_I remember how you were scared of me and always crying. You've grown into a strong swordsman. I'm grateful for you calling me, a non-human, your dad. Someday, when you are a full grown man, I have a gift for you. Keep that in mind as something to look forward to as you go out there and fight. _

_~Love dad," _Lloyd said with a smile. "Hmm, what's this?

_P.S. It's not written in the Travelers Guide, so I'll write in here about how the Exsphere's work. Read it carefully and reference it as needed."_

"Glad he knew something about them to help us."

"Why do Waru even exist? If they didn't exist, everyone would be able to live happily together."

"I wonder if everyone would be able to live happily…".

"What?"

"Yeah, Waru are the cause of everything that is wrong."

"Well, duh. Or course," Lloyd stated.

"Hey, there is the House of Salvation," Kouga said pointing.

"I guess we are making better time than I thought. Let's rest for a while and then head out as night approaches."

"Why so late?"

"Remember Kaede said it is easier to go across the desert at night because you can wear more clothing to keep from getting cold and have to drink less water where during the hot day. You'll get too hot wearing so much and carrying whatever you have, plus, drinking all your water rather quickly."

"You remember something that was taught in class?" Kouga asked.

"I'm not stupid; I'm just not that good with school work."

Getting to the inn, they checked in, paying the twenty gold pieces for a room, before making sure to get as much rest as possible for the journey ahead.

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **_I didn't see that coming! Okay yes I did XD But hey! On the bright side...maybe they'll catch up to the others...or maybe they won't :c You'll just have to read and find out! Reviewing also does wonders (:  
_

**Beta-Read by: Rhettle! Date: July, 24st, 2013**


End file.
